PACTO DE AMOR
by HinataBueso93
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando el amor toca a tu puerta demasiado tarde? ¿Qué hacer cuando amar se vuelve pecado, y te lamentas por lo que sientes? Una mujer casa, Una mujer comprometida. le importa acaso al amor un pacto hecho en papel, un pacto mundano. "No. entre tu y yo hay algo mas fuerte... nuestro pacto aunque prohibido, es un pacto de amor." -NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**N&H Fanfic.**

**Declaimer: **

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fic es hecho sin fines de lucro, solo de fans y para fans.**

**CAPITULO I**

**¿Amor?**

…**..**

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, mientas sentía su cuerpo arremeter violentamente contra mí, sin vacilar, sin sentimientos, puro y simple deseo, vaciar el cuerpo, saciar las ganas… no habían palabras bonitas, ni caricias estremecedoras, no, nada de eso, no estaba estipulado el amor en nuestro contrato, sí, eso era lo que nos unía, un contrato, un papel. Nada más.

¿Amor? No eso no existe entre nosotros, solo conveniencia, simple juego de intereses…

_-No te preocupes- _esas fueron las palabras de mi padre, -_no te preocupes, que la convivencia hace ley, y el amor viene después- _llevo un año esperando ese _–después- _pero aun no llega.

Siento su fuego llenar mi interior, y un gruñido se escapa de sus labios… ¡Jeee! Por más que lo hacemos no logro sentir esas mariposas, calambres, cosquillas, impulsos eléctricos… o como le llamen, nada de lo que las chicas me han dicho que ellas sienten, eso, eso llamado clímax.

Sale de mi interior, se recuesta a mi lado, dándome la espalda… ahí acabo nuestra interacción de la noche…

Se da la vuelta y cubre la mitad de su sudoroso cuerpo con una sabana… no me mira, no me besa, ni me pregunta si me gusto, si lo disfrute… es lo mejor porque de lo contrario no sabría que responderle.

Pasan las horas y sigo ahí, acostada a la par de un hombre que dice ser mi esposo, con el que salgo a las reuniones, y me exhibo ante la gente… patética… pero así es esta sociedad, vive de mentiras y falsedades, y por supuesto nosotros no somos la excepción…

Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

**FLASBACK**

_**-**_Hinata, el será tu futuro esposo, espero que sepas cumplir con tus responsabilidades y hagas digno el apellido que llevas-

-Si padre-

Como siempre, no sabes negarte, no sabes decir que no, que pasa Hinata, porque no te niegas, no conoces a este sujeto, ¿Cuántas veces lo has visto? Dos, tres, quien sabe… y ahora será tu esposo, que vueltas de la vida, Bueno… al menos padre se ve orgulloso, al menos serviré de algo a mi familia, si, esto lo hago por el futuro de mi hermana, por el bienestar de mi familia…

-Uchiha Sasuke, el pidió tu mano, y nada me honra más que una alianza con su familia, alianza que se llevara a cabo a través de su matrimonio-

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Hacia un año de aquella boda arreglada, y el tiempo parecía pasar más despacio, más pesado.

La convivencia no hace ley, eso es mentira, pasa el tiempo y aun no me acostumbro a él, a su frialdad y a su egocentrismo, no me acostumbro a ser la muñeca que exhibe cada vez que sale, no me acostumbro a ser el objeto con el que descarga sus deseos…

Pero esta vida me toco, gracias a mi sacrificio el bienestar de mi familia se ha mantenido. Si recordar eso me ayuda a llevar mi cruz.

Lo miro mientras duerme, como deseara saber lo que piensa, es tan hermético, a pesar del tiempo sigo sin conocer a este hombre.

Bueno Hinata siéntete orgullosa estas casada con el Abogado más famoso de todo el país de fuego, eres la mujer del hombre más rico y más cotizado. Que mas puedes pedirle a la vida...

-_amor- _¿Qué? Estas demente, saca esas ideas de tu cabeza, deja de pensar estupideces, el amor no está hecho para mi, personas como yo, no, primero está mi deber, mi apellido, mi familia… el amor, el amor no cabe en mi ecuación.

**-0-**

Amaneció como siempre, sin nada nuevo, sin nada interesante, sentados, como era de costumbre, tomando el desayuno que había preparado, una taza de café, panqueques y mermelada.

Lo veía serio, degustando sus alimentos, no habían palabras en esa mesa, solo un acuerdo establecido, nuestros deberes y nuestras actividades eran automáticas, al igual que nuestras respuestas.

-Hinata, recuerda que esta noche es la cena con los nuevos socios del bufete, pasare por ti a las 8 de la noche, espero que estés lista, sabes que odio esperar-

Tss, olvidaba esa odiosa fiesta, ahí voy de nuevo, el adorno del lic. Sasuke, su esposa… detesto tener que asistir a esos eventos, poner mi sonrisa falsa y congelarla toda la noche, mientras me mantengo al lado de mi esposo escuchando cosas que no comprendo, riendo de chistes que no me hacen gracias, recibiendo y dando halagos llenos de falsedad. Pero que más da, solo será una noche más.

-No te preocupes, estaré lista a las 8-

-Bien, me voy-

-Que te vaya bien-

La puerta se cierra y quedo yo y mi soledad, la cual me ayudara a elegir el vestido para la dichosa fiesta.

**-0-**

7:45 y Sasuke ya está en casa, por supuesto, siempre puntual.

Me costó tanto arreglarme, se que a él le molestaría que no lo hiciera, pero creo que ese día me excedí, para ser una simple fiesta con los nuevos socios del bufete, unos americanos adinerados que traían sus empresas ha Japón y se asociaban con el bufete de mi esposo para que les representara legalmente.

Si seguro Sasuke querrá hoy más que nunca exhibir su gran adquisición.

Me recogí mi largo cabello en una cola de caballo, alta, con dos mechones más cortos que me caían a los lados del rostro y mi clásico flequillo cubriendo mi frente.

Un vestido blanco, de cuello alto y sin mangas, que dejaba la mitad de mi espalda al descubierto, El vestido era ajustado hasta la cintura, luego se tornaba holgado y largo, cubriendo hasta mis talones, dejando apenas a la vista mis zapatillas negras. Una cartera negra, collar y aretes negros que hacían contraste con mi vestido.

Perfectamente maquillada, bueno, algo debía haber aprendido después de tantas reuniones importantes a las que Sasuke me llevaba.

Baje las escaleras y el esperaba sentado en uno de los sofás. Me inspecciono pie a cabeza, parece estar conforme.

-Vamos-

Jalo mi brazo con su "delicadeza" tan típica y subimos a la limosina, aaaah aquí empezaba mi tortura.

**-0-**

_-Sasuke, que hermosa es tu esposa-_

_-Vaya que se gano la lotería con una mujer como ella Lic. Sasuke-_

_-Que suerte la Suya-_

_-Qué envidia-_

Y bla bla bla, ya me estaban cansando todas esa palabras, bueno, aunque a mi "querido esposo" parecían inflarle el ego.

Siempre lo mismo en esas dichosas fiestas, muchos viejos verdes mirándome, hombres tratando de alabar a la esposa de Sasuke, y por supuesto mil fanáticas del codiciado Uchiha maldiciéndome en su interior, apuñalándome con la mirada y deseando mi pronta muerte.

Las horas trascurrían y empezaba a pesarme el ambiente, aproveche que mi esposo se apartara de mi y subí hasta la azotea. –un poco de aire fresco me caerá bien-.

Estaba solo, nada mas la brisa que acariciaba mis mejillas y la luz de la luna que alumbraba el derredor.

Descongelo mi sonrisa y suspiro, si, un momento de relax. Camino hacia la orilla de la azotea, y apoyo mis brazos al cerco que rodea aquel lugar.

Tan absorta en mis pensamientos, en mis ideas… no lo note, no le sentí hasta que su voz me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-Parece que no soy el único que se aburre allá abajo-

Volteo el rostro y lo veo… wow, el ser más hermoso que mis perlados ojos habían podido divisar.

Su tez morena, su hermosa cabellera rubia parecida a los rayos del sol, y sus ojos, que ojos, tan azules e hipnotizadores como el mismo cielo.

-¿podría acompañarla?-

_Claro que si, acompáñame, vamos dilo Hinata, habla, mueve tu boca, has algo, di algo, no actúes como retrasada mental, chica ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? RESPONDE._

Apenas logro afirmar con mi cabeza y ahí aparece, PAFF, que sonrisa tan hermosa, jamás había visto una sonrisa tan cálida y tan apacible…

Se coloca a la par mía y yo siento que el corazón me va estallar, y sigo sin poder decir palabra alguna.

-Uzumaqui Naruto, ese es mi nombre-

AAAAwwww si sigue sonriendo asi voy a perder la conciencia.

Que nombre tan interesante, "Naruto, como las ruedas de Naruto que lleva el ramen".

Bueno.. ahora dilo tu.. di tu nombre, repite conmigo… Hyuga, Hy-u-ga Hi-na-ta. Vamos, apresúrate… Joder niña habla.

-Hy…Hy..Hyuga Hi..Hinata-

BRAVOOOO hablaste, como retrasada… pero hablaste.

-Mucho gusto, Hinata-

Y me vuelvo a perder en su sonrisa y esos ojos azules, aaah que será lo que tiene ese chico que me hace perder el raciocinio…

-El gu..gusto es..es mio Na..naruto-

Le sonrió, le sonrió sinceramente, ¡jeee! la primer sonrisa verdadera de la noche …

pero como la vida no osa ser tan buena conmigo, me trajo de golpe a la realidad…

-Hinata, que haces aquí, te he buscado-

Si Sasuke, y realmente no se veía feliz al encontrarme ahí… Aaaah tu minuto feliz paso Hinata.

-Discúlpame Sasuke-

-Vamos-

Me toma del brazo tan fuerte que juraría me lo quería destrozar.

-Oye no deberías tratarla así-

AAhhh un verdadero héroe, pero me temo que eso solo empeorar las cosas Naruto.

-Es mi esposa a si que no te metas-

-el que sea tu espo...-

-Es-es-esta bi-bien Na-Naruto... Fue un pla-placer conocerte-

Si, debía intervenir, no quería que la furia de mi esposo se desatara contra aquel joven, no por mi culpa. Así que mejor obedecí y me encamine junto con Sasuke al salón principal.

Mientras era arrastrada, literalmente por la furia de mi esposo, me di la libertad de verlo, una vez más, un instante…

Uzumaki Naruto…

Quién diría que no sería la última vez que nos veríamos.

NOTAS FINALES:

Y aquí acaba el primer capítulo de este Fic, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor no olviden comentar, sugerencias, opiniones, lo que deseen… sus reviews son el alimento a mi motivación jejejejeje .

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

**********TARDE**********

"_**Pero llegamos tarde, te vi me viste**_

_**Nos reconocimos enseguida.. Pero tarde…**_

_**Maldita sea la hora que encontré lo que soñé**_

_**TARDE…"**_

**Fraccion de "Tarde (sin daños a terceros) - Ricardo Arjona" todos los derechos reservados.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos, aquí está la continuación de este fic, espero sea de su agrado y llene sus expectativas…. Se salió un poco (realmente mucho) de mi idea original para este capitulo, pero si lo continuaba a más seria exceso,, jejejeje así que el titulo de este cambiara, Perdonen, aprenderé a dejarlo a la expectativa jejejeje**

**Como sea, disfrútenlo y por favor, por favor no olviden sus reviews.. Cometarios, sugerencias opiniones (sin insultos) serán bien recibidas… y créanme que valorare mucho mucho sus comentarios… me motivan a subir más rápido los capítulos... Intentare subir dos por semana… pero todo depende…**

**NOTA: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ MENCIONADOS ME CORRESPONDE, TODOS Y CADA UNO SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO (SAMA).**

************ADVERTENCIA: EL CONTENIDO DE ESTE TEXTO; ESTE CAPITULO ESPECIFICAMENTE; CONTIENE LEMON, LEMON UN POCO FUERTE, ASI QUE LEA BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD***********

_Y sin mas que decir… __**QUE EMPIECE LA FUNSION.**_

**CAPITULO II**

…**DOLOR…**

"_confuso destino, es lo que me queda_

_Perdida en mis lágrimas me veo hoy_

_Mi alma esta herida y en agonía_

_**-Ya basta- **__ susurra mi corazón"_

-0-

-Sasuke espera por favor-

-ya te dije que no-

-Sasuke me estas lastimando-

-Quiero que te quede bien claro que yo soy tu dueño-

"tu dueño" esas palabras me calaron en lo más profundo del alma, pero… sentía que tenía razón, que había veracidad en sus palabras… el me había comprado, como quien escoge una muñeca de la juguetería, la usa y re usa a su antojo.

Pero mi sacrificio… si con mi cuerpo yo compre el bienestar de mi familia, su estabilidad económica… debería estar feliz… pero… pero… ya no lo soporto más.

-0-

Al salir de la velada nadie dijo nada, el interior del vehículo se sentía más frio de lo normal. Y la tención hacia que se me dificultara incluso respirar.

Que hermosa suerte tengo, en un momento estoy contemplando a un adonis de ojos de cielo, y al otro instante voy sentada en la limosina con mi esposo que no ha osado dirigirme la palabra.

Llegamos a la casa, y el silencio seguía reinando. Suspire hondo, realmente esto es demasiado para una sola noche… me dispuse a dirigirme a la habitación cuando sentí la mano de Sasuke detenerme por el brazo.

Volteé y sentí que mi corazón se acelero, se aterrorizo, jamás había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Sasuke, se veía furioso, hasta podía jurar que sus ojos parecían querer adquirir un tono carmesí.

-Sa…sa…sa…su…-

Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, con fuerza, con exigencia, como si deseara devorar mi boca…

Sentía sus dientes aferrarse a mis labios, y su lengua exigir cabida en mi interior, parecía absorber cada gemido que emitía (que no era de placer, aclaro) cada palabra de suplica, cada susurro…

Por fin su boca libero la mía, pero su mirada permanecía igual, provocando que mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar, temblaba de pánico, de ver el monstruo al que me había atado, al que estaba condenada a soportar hasta el último día de mi vida.

No pude evitarlo, mis ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas, quizás añoraba que mi dolor le detuviera, menguara su furia, pero tuvo un efecto inverso al que deseaba.

-Deja de lloriquear que no es la primera vez-

Su voz era tan grave, y potente, solo opte por poner mis brazos frente a mi cuerpo, deseaba tenerlo lejos, muy lejos de mi.

-Sabes que puedo tomarte cuando se me dé la gana, y lo hare hoy, lo hare para que tengas en claro, bien en claro que tu solo eres mía, que solo debes estar a mi lado, que solo debes obedecer a lo que te diga, sin refutar, eres de mi propiedad, eres un objeto que yo compre, soy tu dueño, tu Señor, que te quede bien claro Hinata-

"_eres de mi propiedad" "eres un objeto" _demonios, jamás me habían herido tanto sus palabras, jamás me sentí más miserable en mi vida, jamás me sentí mas desechable, más insignificante.

¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué a mí? Qué delito tan grave había cometido para que la vida se descargara su furia de esta manera… solo un deseo le había pedido al cielo desde pequeña. Solo uno… no dinero, ni bienes, ni fama o belleza… lo único que codicie de niña, lo único que añoraba, lo único que deseaba… Amor… Amor…. Amor… acaso es demasiado lo que pedía, acaso yo no tenía derecho a recibirlo, acaso era indigna de poseerlo… Amar y ser amada… eso soñaba….

Pero ahora al oír sus palabras, al verme aquí temblando ante su mirada me doy cuenta que ese sueño está prohibido para mi, que debo aceptar mi responsabilidad y cumplir con mi deber, sin importar que venda mi alma, mi cuerpo y mis emociones… debo cumplir con mi deber.

Pero aun sabiendo eso dolía, aun sabiendo eso su tacto me ardía, como braza encendida… no lo amaba, no lo amaría jamás.

-0-

Sus besos eran exigentes, y lascivos, sus manos iban desgarrando mi vestido, literalmente desgarrando la parte superior y retirando lo que quedaba de lo que antes fue un bellísimo traje, me dejo en ropa interior, cosa que siempre lograba ponerme nerviosa... oooh pero su ansiedad no me iba permitir que me cohibiera, Podía sentir su respiración acelerada, y la desesperación de su cuerpo por tomar el mío. Me levanto de golpe, sin dejar de besarme y subió las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación, yo solo optaba por responder, por seguir sus caricias y sus acciones, como siempre lo hacía, como se me enseño a hacer, a vivir. Sumisa, obediente, complaciente.

Llegamos a la recamara, justo delante de la enorme cama que había en el centro de la gran habitación. Me lanzo sin piedad alguna, mi cuerpo se sacudió en el mullido colchón. Yo lo observe con vergüenza mientras se desasía de su ropa velozmente, como si de un estorbo se tratara.

Al fin estaba ahí, frente a mi desnudo… mostrando su bien esculpido cuerpo, varonil, fuerte… intimidante. No, Sasuke no era nada feo, muchas lo deseaban, muchas hubieran dado lo que fuera por ser ellas quienes estaban en mi lugar…. Pero ese no era mi caso, yo no le ame nunca, no le amaba y no le amaría, jamás. Solo respondía con lo que debía responder, solo hacia lo que me correspondía, no sentía gozo o dicha de ser su mujer, pero eso no importaba, no cuando mi alma ya había sido condenada.

Se lanzo sobre mí retiro von violencia mi ropa interior, dejándome desnuda e indefensa ante él. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, su lengua se movía por cada milímetro de mi piel.

Gira mi cuerpo dejándome boca abajo, su boca pierde en mi espalda, me llega su olor, ese perfume tan varonil. Y recibí un manotazo con la mano abierta en uno de mis glúteos. Suelto la respiración que no sabía que tenía contenida. El azote recibido me escuece pero he de mantener la compostura, sé que si no le cumplo lo hará mas fuerte.

-No te muevas-

su voz grave me hace estremecer, con la otra mano sujeta uno de mis senos, hace que mis pezones sobresalgan por el dolor, o peor parece que buscan a "su amo", pierdo la compostura. No me había dado cuenta que me había movido hasta que siento su mano impactar de nuevo en mi glúteo.

-¿Qué no me has oído?- dice mientras coge mi pelo de un puñado.

-¡Ay!- pero la voz me sale ahogada. –S…si-

Notar su respiración en mi cuello cerca de mi oreja hace que mis palabras salgan entrecortadas. Sin soltar mi cabello me hace andar a gatas por la cama.

Afloja el puño soltando despacio mi pelo y se sujeta de mi cabeza. ¿Soy su juguete y su mascota a la vez?

Sí, Soy como una buena mascota, la mascota que puede coger por donde quiera.

Sus manos se arrastran con aspereza puedo sentirlas desde mi oreja y se deslizan por mi mandíbula hasta apretar mis labios, tratando de introducir uno de sus -asquerosos- dedos en mi interior.

Mi corazón se acelera y respiro rápidamente.

-¡Abre!-

Empiezo a chuparlo, lentamente, jugueteando con mi lengua, absorbiendo, saboreando…_por favor saca eso de mi boca_…

No es así como debía de ser, esto es una condena pero… debo hacerlo, es como si en el momento que pasa, otra yo meditara la situación…

Me da una bofetada con su sola presencia, me corta su cuerpo sobre el mío, me rompe en mil pedazos su voz, es como si, como si lo _odiara._

Su miembro está listo para su diversión y mi desdicha.

-Dame Placer-

Dice en un tono de voz serio. Me voltea con gran violencia, esta sobre mí. Tiene su mano sujetando mi cuello, aprieta, ¿Qué no es posible que simplemente no me lastime?

Mi respiración parece detenerse, lo tengo mirándome directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que son la representación de la furia, me siento aterrada y cierro los míos….

Aquí viene…

Antes que lo prevenga siento como introduce su miembro en mi interior. Hay tensión en mi cuerpo, mi sexo no estaba listo para el (nunca lo estará), cerrado en la angustia y la desesperación, negándose a recibir esa extraña intromisión, pero al Él… a Él eso no le importaba. Lo ha abierto como con una llave de roca.

-AAAAAHHH- gimo adolorida mientras mis ojos se cubren de una capa húmeda.

-¿Quien te dio permiso de hablar?- Grita furioso, y me embiste con más fuerza, realmente quiere destrozarme.

Me estruja los pechos, y me retuerzo en mi lugar, él me lanza una mirada, de esas perversas suyas. Es como si disfrutara verme sufrir.

Acelera sus embestidas y mientras me retuerzo de angustia entre sus brazos, los minutos se me hacen eternos… puedo escuchar el cambio de ritmo en sus respiraciones, está perdiendo fuerza, se corre en mi interior, lo siento como lava ardiente que me quema.

Sale estrepitosamente de mi interior y se tumba al lado. Por un momento veo que respira por la boca, luce agotado y esta bañado en sudor, parece que hubiera salido de una pelea… bueno… casi lo fue, termino agrediéndome física y psicológicamente.

Siento mi sexo adolorido, como nunca lo tuve, hoy si ha sido cruel y rudo.

-No te olvides Hinata, eres de mi propiedad, jamás lo olvides entiendes-

Sus palabras me dan el golpe final, ¿tanta crueldad solo para recordarme lo que ya se?

Le doy la espalda y me enrollo entre las sabanas, con mis ojos inundados de lágrimas, intentando no susurrar, no sollozar, solo liberando el dolor a través de mis lágrimas.

¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? Esa pregunta es mi tortura, y con esa pregunta en mi mente… quedo perdida en profundo sueño.

-0-

-Hinata-

Esa voz….

-Hinata-

Esa hermosa voz… ya la he iodo antes.

-Ven conmigo Hinata-

Pero… donde.

-Yo seré el sol que lumbre tu cielo-

¿Dónde?

-ven conmigo, Hinata-

Acaso es…

-Uzumaki Naruto, ese es mi nombre-

Un Ángel, azul, ojos azul cielo… mi ángel… esa sonrisa… si, si, llévame contigo.

….

-Pipipipipipipipipipi-

Tonta alarma, que no ves que estoy en lo mejor del sueño, ¿Quién las invento?

Aaaaah al menos volví a soñar con ese rostro. Claro es preocupante, últimamente sueño con ese rostro muy seguido, y eso que ya hace más de una semana que lo vi, pero, ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente borrarlo de mi mente? Es seguro que jamás lo vere de nuevo.

Me levanto de la cama dejando el bulto, ve, digo… a mi esposo aun profundamente dormido.

Me doy una ducha y luego a la cocina… Cada vez que sueño con él me levanto con mas ánimos jejejeje irónico no.

Aunque por estar a su lado, y que mi esposo nos viera he pasado la peor tortura de mi vida, al menos puedo decir que no me arrepiento de conocerlo. NO, aunque volviera a tener que sufrir la humillación de esa noche… Aaaaah Hinata ya no recuerdes esa noche. Ya fue hace una semana… mmmm…. Aunque aún tengo algunos moretones que me recuerdan lo brutal que es Sasuke.

Desde esa noche no ha vuelto a tocarme, uuufff que alivio a sido para mi.

Lo veo bajar por las escaleras hasta el comedor, luce muy elegante, su traje azul marino que hace juego con su cabello.

Se sienta, tomando el diario que he dejado ahí, (como siempre, ya es algo de rutina, establecido), mientras yo coloco en la mesa ambos desayunos y una taza de café para él.

Coloca el diario a un lado y comienza a degustar de su comida. Pensé que sería en silencio como siempre, pero el rompió eso.

-Hoy, necesito que arregles todo, que te luzcas como mi esposa, porque tendremos visitas-

-¿visitas?-

-Si, fue una reunión de improviso, será solo con los miembros principales de las empresas Namikaze-

-¿las que acaban de establecerse aquí en Japón?-

-si-

-Disculpa, ¿serán muchos invitados?-

-Solo dos, el presidente general de las empresas, y su nieto-

-¿Nieto?-

-será la cabeza de las empresas aquí en Japón, como vez son dos personajes importantes, asi que quiero algo excelente, ¿me explique?-

Fuerte y claro mi coronel. Aaaaah si eso parecía mi coronel.

Agacho la mirada evitando sus ojos.

-Sí, entendí, no te preocupes-

Y sin más termino nuestra laaarga y amena conversación.

El se retiro y me dejo en hombros ese deber, no debía fallarle, no quería ni imaginar lo que me haría si algo sale mal, si no le gusta lo que hice… así que sin más ni mas… PEDI AYUDA.

-_Aló-_

-Tente Hola, ¿Como estas? –

_-Hinataaaa, que gusto amiga, ya días no me hablas, Aaaaah me has hecho gran falta-_

-Jejejeje perdona Tente, tu sabes que… bueno… mi situación-

_-Ash, con el idio… perdón, con tu maridito-_

-Tente, no te expreses así de él-

siiii es un Aaaaah... un idiotaaa, como deseara poder decirlo yo.

_-Ok, ok, ok, y dime a que debo el placer de tu llamada, no creo que fuera solo para saludar-_

-perdona, en eso tienes razón, debo organizar una cena elegante en menos de 7 horas… ya sabes, asuntos de Sasuke y…-

_-Dame media hora, voy para allá-_

-Jejejeje sabía que podía contar contigo... acá te espero.-

-0-

Después de un arduo, arduo trabajo dejamos todo listo... Una elegante comida y todo perfectamente ordenado.

Antes de marcharse Tenten me ayudo a arreglarme. Recuerdo sus palabras

-_Debes verte elegantemente casual- _jajajaja ahora lo entiendo, solo ella podría hacerme lucir asi.

Un vestido que llega hasta la mitad del muslo, de un tono rosa igual a mis ojos y perfectamente ajustado al cuerpo, de manga corta y de cuello alto, esto para cubrir las marcas que Sasuke me había dejado, cosa que Tenten noto, y aunque no me dijo nada sentí el pesar en su mirada.

Deje mi cabello suelto, largo y liso, cayendo en cascada hasta el final de mi espalda.

Zapatillas negras y accesorios del mismo color.

Lista para otra velada aburrida… o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que la puerta se abrió…

Justo ahí, parado en el umbral de mí casa…. UZUMAKI NARUTO.

**Notas Finales:**

**Muy bien amigos y amigas aqui finaliza el segundo capitulo de este fic, no olviden dejar sus reviews, el leerlos me motiva y me inspira a seguir escribiendo.**

**tengo una meta de publicar dos capitulos por semana... asi que ¿Que les parece?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, ok amigos, aquí está ya el tercer capítulo, créanme que me costó terminarlo, tuve un bloqueo jejejeje no me inspiraba… pero al fin lo termine, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Declaimer:**

**Ninguno de los personajes que utiliza este Fic me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Así que aquí vamos:**

**CAPITULO III**

…

********TARDE********

"_**Justamente ahora, irrumpes en mi vida…**_

_**Con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina,**_

_**Tarde como siempre… nos llega la fortuna.**_

…_**.**_

_**Pero llegamos tarde, te vi, me viste**_

_**Nos reconocimos enseguida**_

_**Pero TARDE**_

_**Maldita sea la hora, que encontré lo que soñé**_

_**TARDE…**_

_**Tanto Soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte**_

_**Tanto inventarte…**_

_**Tanto buscarte por las calles como loca**_

_**Sin encontrarte**_

…**.**

_**Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja**_

_**Te hace escoger con la cabeza…. Lo que es del corazón.**_

_**Y no tengo nada contra ellos, la rabia es contra el TIEMPO**_

_**Por ponerte junto a mí… TARDE"**_

…

**Ricardo Arjona –Sin Daños a Terceros**

**-0-**

¿Es esto acaso una ilusión?... no, no es posible que mi cerebro me haga este tipo de bromas, ya basta Hinata, despierta… no vez no puede ser verdad... esto es… esto es…

-Me alegro verla de Nuevo Hinata-

No… no es una ilusión, es verdad, es él, es él quien está ahí…

-U…U…U…Uzumaki Naruto-

-Que honor que aun recuerde mi nombre-

Como no voy a acordarme de usted… como si fuera posible olvidarlo

-Vaya Naruto, También Conoces A la Señora Uchiha-

"¿Señora Uchiha?" y ese hombre ¿quién es?, no más importante ¿Qué hace Naruto-kun en la puerta de mi casa?

-Ellos son los invitados de los que te hable Hinata-

Sasuke hace su aparición, se coloca a mi lado y me toma por la cintura. Si, el honorable Uchiha marca su territorio.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde Morada, Jira ya… Naruto-

Este último nombre le salió forzado, aun se sentía el malestar en él… y como la vida es irónica estaba ahí asiendo de las suyas.

Me encantaría haber imaginado el rostro de Sasuke al ver que Naruto y saber que era su Nuevo socio, aquel caballero que me defendió aquella noche y le encaro. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verlo nuevamente después de esa velada?

Según podía apreciar Sasuke estaba tenso, probablemente maldiciendo al destino. Pero como los negocios van primero tenía que tragarse el Malestar de Trabajar con ese rubio de ensueños.

-Ella es mi Esposa Hinata Hyuga-

-Mucho Gusto, mi nombre es Namikaze Jiraiya-

El hombre mayor se acerco y me extendió su mano, yo la tome enseguida.

-Mucho gusto Jiraiya-san-

-Y yo soy Uzumaqui Naruto, Dattebayo-

-o…Oye mocoso...-

¿Dattebayo?... jejejeje

Naruto avanzo empujando a Jiraiya hacia un lado y extendiendo su mano hacia mí-

Eso me pareció tan divertido y adorable… no pude hacer más que sonreír, y darle la mano…

Justo en ese instante, al sentir el contacto de nuestras manos, mi corazón se acelero a mil, parecía que mi mano quemaba, pero no dolía, era un calor increíblemente placentero, un calor que hubiera deseado fuera eterno.

Y sus ojos fijos en mí, me ruborizaron todo el rostro. Dios… que efecto tan catatónico tenía ese hombre en mi, y lo peor era que el parecía aprovecharlo, pues me sonreía de una forma que me embrutecía mas.

Sentí que… que el tiempo se había detenido mientras le sostenía y me perdía en sus ojos…

Uzumaqui Naruto… Uzumaqui Naruto… ¿porque me siento así cuando me miras?, porque me siento tan hipnotizada con esa sonrisa y ese azul que me recuerda al más hermoso cielo… Uzumaqui Naruto, Uzumaqui…

Hasta que una mano recia y fuerte me tomo del brazo, halando mi cuerpo y haciéndome deshacer el contacto con Naruto.

-Si más no me equivoco ustedes dos ya se conocían-

Sasuke sonaba tranquilo, pero era obvio que estaba molesto, lo note al encontrarme con sus ojos que me veían inquisidores y amenazantes.

Agache la mirada, volviendo de golpe a la cruel realidad.

-Si Sasuke, pero no quería desaprovechar tomar la mano de tu linda Esposa-

NA-NARUTO-KUN TEN CUIDADOOO! Pensé en mi interior, y rápidamente enfoque mi atención en Sasuke esperando que explotara… pero no hubo reacción alguna.

-Narutooo esas cosas no se dicen muchacho, compórtate por amor a Dios-

Jiraiya le daba un golpe en la espalda a Naruto quien lo veía de manera divertida.

-Haber Abuelo, me vas a negar que Hinata no es hermosa-

Dios… acaso estaba soñando, Naruto acaba de decir que era HERMOSA…

Mi rostro estaba encendido, y la sentía que podía desmayarme, uuff respira Hinata, Respiraa…

…. esperen…. SASUKE…

Realmente esperaba que reaccionara pero, ahí estaba, luciendo una mirada fría, y sin un solo gesto en sus fracciones. Como desearía saber lo que pensaba.

-Sasuke disculpa a mi nieto, siento que sea un chiquillo sin modales-

-Oye viejo no digas esas cosas, me haces quedar mal ante Hinata, Dattebayo-

De nuevo... Jejejeje porque dirá eso Dattebayo, es lindo, es lindo cuando lo dice…

Esa escena me pareció tan enternecedora, ver como se llevaban me provoco un poco de envidia, como deseara poder llevarme la mitad de bien con mi padre.

-Narutooo, por favor, Aaaaah eres caso perdido... de verdad discúlpame Sasuke-

-No se Preocupe Señor Jiraiya, estoy acostumbrado a esos comentarios, digo… con una esposa como Hinata, es normal que los demás noten sus cualidades, tal y como yo lo hice un día, y ahora, gracias al destino esta hermosa mujer es mi Esposa-

Hermosa… No… no es igual cuando es Sasuke quien lo dice.

Sasuke me pego fuerte a su lado, presionando mis caderas con su mano derecha, lo hizo tan fuerte que dolió.

-pero no sigamos aquí parados, vamos a la mesa, me imagino que _mi_ esposa tiene lista la cena ya, ¿no es así Hinata?-

-Claro que si Sasuke-Kun, ya está todo listo-

-Bien, vamos-

**-0-**

Un Pavo relleno como plato principal, ensalada de lechuga y tomates, un poco de arroz con granos de maiz.

No se si ellos hubieran preferido algo mas típico de nuestro país, pero al final opte por comida americana.

Sere honesta, si algún dia voy a America no me importaría engordar comiendo esas delicias que veo por la televisión…

Bueno, volviendo a la GRAN cena jejeje…

Nuestra mesa era para 8 personas, así que Sasuke y yo nos sentamos en un extremo y Naruto y Jiraiya al otro… Lo tenía justo en frente. Dios… sentía una ansiedad terrible, no lograba pasarme la comida.

-La comida esta deliciosa Hinata-

Sus palabras sonaron tan suaves y cálidas, y sus ojos azules no me quitaban la visa de encima, me miraban de una forma tan… bueno… no sabría como explicarlo, pero me hacían hiperventilarme, eran tan penetrantes, pero no me intimidaban, juro que de haber estado solos me hubiera encantado perderme en su mirada….

Pero al lado mío tenía otro par de ojos, negros, azabache, y esos si... esos si me aterraban.

-Gra-gra-gracias Na-Naruto-kun-

Y ahí estaba yo respondiendo como retasada… me imagino que mis neuronas se enfocaban en admirarlo cuando estaba cerca, así que mis capacidades cerebrales disminuían en un 70%.

-Mi esposa es muy buena cocinera, una excelente ama de casa-

-Hinata ha de ser excelente no solo como reina del hogar, me imagino yo-

-Na-Na-Naruto-kun-

- y dime Hinata, tu de que trabajas…-

_Soy la criada de Sasuke._

-Yo…Yo…-

-Ella era maestra… pero claro al casarse conmigo debía cumplir con sus deberes como esposa, y hasta hoy no tengo queja-

Sasuke yo tengo boca, de verdad pude contestar… pero bueno así es, otro de mis sueños destruidos por este estúpido matrimonio.

-¿Así que no ejerce su profesión?-

-…-

Solo alcance a mover los labios cuando mi queridísimo esposo contesto por mi… de nuevo, eso empezaba a molestarme.

-Aquí las costumbres son diferentes, una esposa se debe a su marido, y Hinata lo sabia bien, ahora su trabajo es como esposa, y es muy buena en eso-

Naruto chasqueo los dientes, parecía que al él también le empezaba a molestar las palabras de Sasuke.

Suspiro por un instante, y luego una sonrisa, parecida a la de un zorrito travieso se dibujo en su rostro…

-Si me imagino que para usted es muy buena esposa…. Tal vez demasiado buena-

Hay no, esto se empieza a poner feo...

-Na… Na…Naru...-

-¿demasiada Buena? Jejejeje usted cree que ella es demasiado buena para mí-

En qué momento la cena de negocios se convirtió en un campo de batallas.

-jejejeje-

Naruto no contesto, solo opto por sonreír mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

-Perdone usted Sasuke a mi nieto, es un retrasado que no sabe comportarse-

Naruto se ahogo con la comida al escucha ese comentario de su abuelo.

Eso me resulto tan divertido y lindo… eran esos gestos un tanto infantiles que me hacían quedar mas maravillada y embobada con ese rubio.

-Oye no hables así de mi anciano pervertido-

-A quien le dices pervertido, mocoso-

Uuufff al menos la tensión bajaba, y después de esa amena conversación las palabras cesaron entre ellos Naruto y Sasuke… Parecían luchar por no atacarse, y la forma que lo hacían eran con sus palabras y esas miradas asesinas.

Después de la mini batalla, Naruto se dedicó a degustar de la comida, y… a verme, lo hacía a cada segundo, que me ponía ansiosa… no había podido comer nada, Dios…

Jiraiya y Sasuke hablaban de sabe que cosas, honestamente los sentía como a mil metros de distancia, mi único punto de enfoque estaba justo delante de mis ojos.

**-0-**

Al fin la velada termino, Jiraiya y Naruto se despidieron.

-Nos vemos Señores Uchiha, espero que un día de estos ustedes nos acompañen para remunerar el gesto-

El anciano solo estrecho nuestras manos, y nos sonrió amablemente. Su sonrisa era algo parecida a la de Naruto, amable, cálida, y sincera.

-Con gusto Jiraiya, será un honor para mi esposa y para mí-

Antes de partir Naruto tomo mi mano, y deposito un beso en el dorso de esta, mientras sus orbes azules no perdían contacto con mis ojos.

Dios eso fue la cereza de mi noche, no quiero volver a lavar mi mano jamás jamás…

-Gracias por la comida Hinata, estuvo deliciosa-

-De…de…de…nada… Na…Naruto-Kun-

-Buenas Noches, Uchiha-

-Buenas noches Uzumaqui-

Aaaahhhh supongo que serian las últimas balas de la noche…

Naruto y su abuelo salieron por la puerta… yo me quede perdida unos instantes, viéndolo partir…

Hasta el momento solo había visto a Naruto de frente, No… NO… no es que sea pervertida, pero por atrás… bueno… había buena visión. Sus espaldas anchas y fornidas, sus músculos resaltaban en su ajustado traje, y bajando un poco mas se podía ver que… bueno… se puede apreciar que está bien dotado…

Sasuke cerró la puerta de golpe, haciendo que mi cuerpo se sobresaltara….

Sus orbes negras me veían fijamente… no podría identificar que veía... ¿Odio?.. ¿Frustración? … acaso… ¿tristeza? No que va… esa última es imposible.

Se me acerco poco apoco… y yo no pude hacer más que quedarme estática, a la expectativa... que me haría ahora… como sacaría su furia conmigo…

Al sentirlo casi en frente mis ojos se cerraron y mis manos se pusieron frente a mi cuerpo… Dios, que hará este hombre ahora.

No se cuento estuve así, con mis ojos cerrados… pero escuche como paso a mi lado y comenzó a subir los escalones hacia la recamara…

Suspire aliviada, y me dirigí hacia el mueble dejando caer mi cuerpo en este.

Que noche, Dios… agradezco no padecer ninguna afección cardiovascular pues de lo contrario hubiera muerto.

Me quito las zapatillas y me recuesto en el sofá… levanto mi mano, observando justo el dorso, ahí donde Naruto había posado sus labios por unos instantes… en mi rostro se dibuja una sonrisa, tan dulce y cálida provocada por ese cosquilleo justo en el pecho… en el corazón.

Nunca había sentido algo así… parezco subnormal observando mi mano… ¿Qué espero encontrar ahí?... La acerco hasta mis labios, despacio, mis ojos se cierran y siento arder mis mejillas, por un instante deseara encontrar rastro de sus labios ahí… un beso indirecto… uno que deseara fuera real…

HINATAAAAAA qué Diablos estás diciendo, ya no eres una niña para estar soñando, y mucho menos… mucho menos eres libre para hacerlo… recuerda que eres una mujer casada… CA-SA-DA.

Te guste o no eres la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha. Y una Señora como tú, no se puede dar el lujo de pensar en otro hombre que no sea su esposo... ENTENDISTE.

¡Juuuum! Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… como me saco su sonrisa de la mente, como saco ese cielo azul de mis pensamientos… Haber dime como hago para no recordar su tibio tacto sobre mi piel, sus labios posándose en mi mano. ¿Dime? ¿Cómo hago? ¿Dime como detengo este calor que arde en mi pecho? ¿Dime como apago esta llama que empezó a crecer desde el día que lo conocí? ¿Dime como salgo de este embrollo, Como hago para que mi corazón entienda que solo debe pensar en… en… ¿Sasuke?, Como, Como?

Naruto Uzumaqui, Naruto Uzumaqui, si tan solo te hubiera conocido antes, mucho antes, ¿Habría cambiado algo en mi vida? Dime Naruto… Que hubiera pasado de haberme encontrado contigo antes de estar con Sasuke…

Ya Hinata deja de pensar en los hubieras… eso ya paso, eso ya fue… ya no hay vuelta de hoja… Esta es tu realidad… Estas casada... CASADA… el hubiera no existe... ya es tarde para desear que las cosas sean diferentes, ya es tarde para ti, ya es tarde… demasiado tarde… Da-Datte… Dattebayo

Y con esos pensamientos, con esa discusión con mi yo interno. Así caí rendida ante Morfeo, cerrando los ojos, lista para verlo en mis sueños, para velo nuevamente y perderme en el azul de sus ojos.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Espero les haya gustado… por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias, serán bien recibidas y aceptadas jejejeje les agradezco a todos los que están siguiendo este fic y espero seguir llenando sus expectativas.**

**Por favor por favor por favor dejen sus Reviews… ellos son la motivación que uno necesita para seguir escribiendo.**

**Bye bye DATTEBAYO jejejeje nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo,**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLAAA, aquí estoy tratando de cumplir con el siguiene capitulo de este fic, espero de verdad sea de su agrado, por favor no dejen de dejar sus Reviews, recuerden… Los Reviews son pala el escritor lo que el cerebro para los zombies jejejeje**

**Se les agradece por continuar leyéndolo… asi que AQUÍ VAMOS**

**Declaimer: todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**Este fic es hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**CAPITULO IV**

…**Recuerdos…**

Los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana me despertaron esa mañana, es extraño pues la ventana no queda cerca de la cama… y ¿el despertador no ha sonado aun?

Con dificultad comienzo a abrir mis ojos, siento que mi cuello duele un poco, como si hubiera dormido en malas condiciones, trato de estirarme y mis pies chocan con algo… ¿Dónde estoy?

Me enderezo y paso mis manos en mis ojos, como aclarando mi vista…

¿La Sala? ¿Qué hora es?

Es verdad; Anoche me quede dormida aquí, pero ¿Qué hora es?.

Y esto…

¿Una Sabana? ¿Quién me arropo? ¿Sasuke?

¡Wow! hace tanto no tenia este tipo de gestos conmigo…

Pero… ¿Dónde está?

Miro el reloj que colgaba de la pared...

-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡LAS 10:00 AM! ! ! ! ! ! ! ESTO DEBE SER UNA MALA BROMA. -

Me levanto de golpe y subo a la recamara principal. La cama está perfectamente ordenada y sin nadie ahí.

¿Ya se habrá ido?

Por supuesto que ya se fue Hinata, no ves la hora que es

Jamás me había dormido hasta tarde, bueno no al menos desde que me case.

¿Por qué no me despertaste Sasuke?

Aaaaah que caso tiene lamentarse, al fin, no es fin del mundo solo por dormir hasta las diez jejejeje….

Bostezo, -es más creo que aún tengo tantito sueño… debería… Aaaaah debería acostarme un poco más y dormir, dormir mucho-…

NOOOOO Hinata déjate de tonterías, mejor toma una ducha para espantar el sueño… Vamos Vamos de prisa, al baño ¡YAAAA!

**-0-**

Ya es medio día, al menos pude ordenar todo lo que quedo de la noche anterior… si.. Aun había rastros de él en mi casa, o al menos en la vajilla sucia –Vamos un poco de sus sobras cuenta como su rastro, no es que yo sea alguna especia de enferma acosadora ni nada por el estilo, DE NINGUNA MANERA-.

Después de ordenar todo me siento, parece que estoy agotada, no sé, será el estrés -¿estrés de que?- como sea, algo me causa un sueño terrible.

A punto estaba de volver a perderme entre sueños cuando el timbre sonó…

…

-Tenten-san que sorpre…-

-Hina-chan-

Los brazos de Tenten estrujaron mi cuerpo

-Te...te…Tente, me lastimas jejeje, Tenten-

-Lo siento Lo siento jejejeje mira lo que te traje-

-ROLLOS DE CANELAAA! Que delicia, muchas gracias… ¿Te parece si hago un poco de té para que comamos juntas?-

-Por supuesto, debes contarme como estuvo la aburridísima reunión de Sasuke y sus colegas Jajajajaja-

-Jejejeje si…si.. a…aburrida-

Jajajajaja para nada, creo que conmemorare esa como la segunda reunión a la que estoy feliz por estar presente.

**-0-**

Nos sentamos en la mesita del balcón, con té y rollos de canela. Se sentía tan relajante poder charlar con alguien tan cercano… Desde que Neji-nissan se fue a la Universidad de Oxford y mi hermana pasa en la empresa con mi padre la única persona con la que puedo desahogarme es con ella, con la única amiga que me quedo desde… bueno… desde que me casé.

-Aaaaah hace días no me relajaba tanto… bueno, ya dime Hinata, ¿vino algún chico lindo?, se que con Sasuke solo trabajan viejos verdes, y esfinges pero puede que alguna vez sea diferente ¿no crees…?-

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron al imaginarme a Naruto, si, el es la personificación de lo hermoso, Bueno… al menos para mí…

-Bu...bu…bueno hay un chico…-

-AAAAAHHHHHH ¿es enserio? Suéltalo todo… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? ¿Casado? ¿Soltero?-

-Ten…ten…Tenten, la verdad no se mucho jejejeje solo sé que se llama NA…Na…Naruto, Uzuma…maqui Naruto-

-JEEEE y porque te pones tan nerviosa, acaso ¿Te gusta?-

Mi rostro se tornó completamente rojo… ¿Me gusta? Me parece lindo, y he estado delirando con él, me pone nerviosa sí, me encantan sus ojos… ¿Me gusta?... esto es malo…

-Yo…Yo…Yo… NO PREGUNTES ESAS COSAS, sabes que no es correcto… no es correcto-

Agaché la cabeza, no quería que me viera, sabía que ella me conocía muy bien y mis expresiones me delatarían.

-Hinata, no pregunte si era correcto, pregunte si te gustaba o no ese chico-

-Aunque así fuera… tu sabes que yo estoy…-

-Tzz maldita sea Hinata… ¿aun me pregunto cómo no te opusiste a algo tan ridículo?-

-SABES QUE NO TENIA OPCION… sabes la situación en la que nos encontrábamos… era eso o… o la quiebra…-

-¿y valió la pena Hinata?, se que el dinero es importante... pero ¿y tu felicidad?-

-Mi felicidad es la felicidad de mi familia, el orgullo de mi pa…-

-No me vengas con eso Hinata-

-Tente, no me gusta tocar este tema-

-Sabes que muchos también salieron heridos y perjudicados verdad, y no me refiero solo a Neji-

-Tú de verdad crees que por culpa de Sasuke lo mandaron para América cierto-

-Estoy más que segura, Neji, me comento que escucho a Sasuke hablar con tu padre de cómo le incomodaba la presencia de él, que podía ser una mala influencia para ti, puesto que Neji nunca estuvo de acuerdo con tu matrimonio-

-Neji-Nissan… -

La melancolía se apodero de mi, que gran falta me haces hermano… Solo tú conoces mi corazón tan bien, incluso a veces creí que tú me conocías mejor que yo.

-Pero no te preocupes por él jejejeje le va muy bien haya, no es justo lo que tenía él en mente pero ha sabido aprovechar eso-

-¿Has hablado con él?-

-Por supuesto, casi a diario jejejeje sigue siendo mi novio después de todo-

-Me alegro por ustedes Tenten… de veras quiero que sean felices, que puedan estar juntos-

-y nosotros queremos que tú seas feliz Hinata-chan-

¿Feliz?

-Tenten-san, gracias-

Si yo también quisiera ser feliz Tente, También quisiera poder vivir al lado de alguien a quien amo, también deseara sentir maripositas cuando le pienso, cuando le siento cerca… pero con Sasuke… con Sasuke no es así.

-Sabes a quien me encontré ayer…-

-¿a quién?-

-A Kiba-kun-

Escuchar ese nombre hizo que el té se te me atragantara en la garganta, comencé a toser…

-Vaya Vaya pensé que ese nombre ya no te afectaba Hina-chan-

-¿Co…co…como está él? ¿Crees que aun… aun este molesto?-

Agaché la mirada, recordar esos ojos color negro, cubiertos por una capa húmeda, esas manos canela que sostenían las mías con desesperación…. Esas palabras…. Joder esas palabras ahogadas en un mar de suplicas y lamentos…

"_-NO TE CASES, POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS…- -DAME LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DEMOSTRARTE QUE SI PUEDO HACERTE FELIZ…- -POR FAVOR HINATA… YO TE AMO…-"_

-Parece que va a casarse el año que viene, no creo que te odie Hina-chan, yo se que tu no querías herirlo, Pero tu mejor que nadie sabe que esa boda dejo varios corazones rotos, y no cuento los de las fangirls de Sasuke… ni de tus admiradores jajajaja. Kiba era tu pretendiente desde años, y justo cuando pensó que ya iba a conquistarte… anunciaron tu boda… eso fue un golpe bajo para él, y no digamos para… para aquella peli rosa-

Mi corazón se estremeció al recordarla, como si una navaja me fuera atravesando el pecho…

¡Dios! Tente… porque demonios tienes que sacar todo eso ahora.

-La última vez que la vi fue antes de la boda, Aun recuerdo esa mirada, creo que llevare esa mirada por el resto de mi vida-

-Ella se fue a estudiar a la universidad de Leyes de Osaka, ¿verdad?-

-¿Eso escuche decir?-

-Pues al parecer ya volvió-

-¿QUEEEE?-

¿Queee? ¿Cuándo? ¿Ya está aquí? No... NO estoy lista para verla, creo que nunca lo estaré… Hinata, Hay Hinata…

-Sí, Jajajajaja no pongas esa cara de espanto Hina-chan, no creo que venga a matarte ni nada de eso-

-Lo sé, pero no sé si yo esté lista para verla de nuevo, Ella aun me ve como una traidora-

-Pero ya paso un año, ya lo ha de ver aceptado, y tal vez superado-

-AAAH Tente-san, si ni siquiera lo he aceptado y superado yo-

…

No sé cuanto más duro nuestra platica, no veíamos el reloj, solo aprovechamos nuestra compañía. Y aunque la noticia de que _"Ella" _hubiera vuelto me abrió viejas heridas, realmente disfrute de la compañía de Tenten…

-Ya son las 8 de la noche y Sasuke aun no llega, que extraño-

-AAAAHHHH ¿tan tarde es?, jejejeje ya debo irme Hina-chan, aprovechare antes que venga tu irritante esposo, la verdad odio toparme con su cara de esfinge-

-Tenten-san no digas eso-

-Vamos tu sabes que es verdad Jajajajajajaja-

**-0-**

Ya son las diez de la noche y Sasuke no ha llegado, será mejor que guarde su comida en el microondas.

Qué extraño, el nunca se pasa de las 7, y cuando lo hace no es por mucho tiempo… ¿Sera que está en alguna reunión? O si claro a las diez… bueno, como sea, algo tuvo que quedarse haciendo.

Lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir… realmente ya no resisto el sueño, ando muy cansada el día de hoy.

Me dirigí al cuarto y ni bien había puesto la cabeza en la almohada cuando quede profundamente dormida.

**-0-**

El Sonido del despertador me sacó de mi mágico mundo, joder como odio ese sonido…

-Hinata Apaga eso por favor-

¿Sa…Sasuke?, ¿A qué horas llego?, Ni siquiera lo sentí acostarse.

Apagó rápidamente el despertador y me pongo de pie, lo observo mientras se da vueltas en la cama y sigue durmiendo…

Ha de estar muy cansando, ¿Ira ir hoy a trabajar?... de todas formas hare el desayuno.

Me coloco una bata y mis zapatillas de felpa jejejeje si son muy cómodas, no me considero una infantil, OK.

Bajo hasta la cocina y encuentro el plato con las sobras de la comida que deje para Sasuke. Jejejeje ha de haber venido muy hambriento.

¡MMM! Hoy se me antoja un poco de arroz y sopa de miso, mmm, aunque pensar en la sopa me revuelve el estomago… mejor panqueques y un poco de leche. Hare café por si Sasuke despierta.

Cuando estaba terminando de cocinar Escuche los pasos de Sasuke, ya venía listo con su traje. Un pantalón de tela y un saco color negro… una camisa de centro roja y sin corbata.

Siempre parecía casual, pero refinado… realmente se veía atractivo el día de hoy. Tomó la el diario y se sentó en la mesa del comedor.

Le llevé la taza de café y dispuse ambos platos de comida.

-¿Llegaste muy tarde anoche Sasuke-Kun?-

-Sí, tenía unos pendientes que arreglar, hmp…-

-Ya veo-

-Siento no haberte avisado-

-No hay problema, hoy… ¿Hoy llegaras temprano?-

-La verdad no lo sé… últimamente hay mucho trabajo-

-Hoy… hoy pensaba salir Sasuke…-

-Ah sí, ¿Dónde?-

-Yo… Bueno… quería ir a ver a Hanabi-Chan, hace días no la veía-

-Hump, ya veo, como sea-

Terminamos de comer y recogí la bajilla… mientras él se terminaba de alistar.

Lleva su maletín en mano… ya listo para salir de casa.

-Dejare tu cena en el microondas po... por si llegas tarde-

No supe en qué momento lo tenía justo a mis espaldas, me hizo girar en un instante, y tomando mi mentón levanto mi rostro, nuestros ojos se encontraron, había un brillo singular ese mañana.

Se acerco a mí y me besó, me besó desesperadamente, fuerte, como siempre lo hacía, como tratando de devorar mi boca… ¿no podía ser más calmado?

Me soltó cuando no pudimos resistir la necesidad de oxigeno… podía besarlo sin problemas, ya era costumbre; pero en aquellos besos no había nada, nada de amor, deseo… NADA… y sé que él lo notaba.

Estuvo un rato observándome, respiraba agitado, tomó con fuerza mis caderas y presiono mi cuerpo contra el suyo, ¿Acaso….? Hay no por favor tan temprano NO

Me estremecí cuando puso sus labios en mi cuello, y comencé a temblar, como siempre, solo cerré los ojos y deje que el hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Nunca había reacción mayor de mi parte, solo aceptación, estar dispuesta, ¿supongo que eso es suficiente… o no?

Se detuvo de golpe, sus ojos buscaron los míos… pero, ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Sasuke?... es mi imaginación verdad, parece… parece una mirada triste, una que nunca le había visto antes, juraría… juraría que estaba triste.

-Hinata… -

Eso salía como un leve susurro, casi inaudible…

Su frente se encontró con la mía... unos instantes…. Yo estaba ansiosa, nerviosa, confundida, ya no sé qué diantres estaba pasando.

-Hinata… Hinata…. Hinata… Sera que algún día ¿serán tus labios que me busquen? ¿Sera que algún día será tu cuerpo que me anhele?-

¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué acabo de escuchar? ¿Estoy en alguna clase de sueño? ¿Sa…sa…Sasuke?

Sasuke se aparto, dio media vuelta y se encamino a la salida… yo seguía petrificada, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de oír.

Alguien pellízqueme por favor, estoy dormida aun.

La puerta sonó y yo volví a recuperar el 30% de mis facultades motoras…

-Sa…sa…sakure-kun-

Hinata, eso es acción suuuuuper retardada, por si no lo has notada ACABA DE SALIR POR LA PUERTA.

Si ya lo sé, pero ¿acaso no ves la magnitud de las palabras? Él jamás había dicho algo así… ni siquiera cuando nos acabábamos de casar.

EL siempre supo que yo no lo amaba, que yo no me casaba porque quisiera hacerlo… ¿A qué viene entonces eso ahora?

La verdad ahora que lo dices… ¿Por qué Sasuke quiso casarse conmigo? ¿Por qué habiendo tantas chicas que hubieran dado lo que sea por él… porque a mí?

Buena pregunta Hinata, Pero no te parece que tardaste un año en hacértela… BAKA

**-0-**

Era el año 2000 yo finalizaba mis estudios de pedagogía, estaba muy feliz, mis sueños estaban a punto de cumplirse, Podría ejercer el magisterio, y como le había prometido a Kiba, al salir de la Universidad le daría una oportunidad, hacia mucho me vivía cortejando, y para ser honestas él me atraía mucho.

¿Por qué no? Lo conozco hace mucho, es amable, divertido y muy atractivo, ya es tiempo de darme una oportunidad en el amor. O eso me dijo mí –En ese entonces mejor amiga- Haruno Sakura.

-Haber Hinata, Kiba-Kun es lindo, porque no lo intentas, además tu misma admites que te gusta o ¿me equivoco?-

-jejejeje pu...pues sí, él es lindo-

-Entonces, inténtalo… Yo también estoy pensando confesarle mi amor a Sasuke-Kun jejejeje Aaaaawww es tan perfecto-

-Honestamente Sakura no se que le ves, es algo engreído, nunca le he visto sonreír, parece que viviera peleado con el mundo-

-No digas eso, es solo es reservado y un poco serio… eso lo hace atractivo-

-Aaaaah amiga, no tienes remedio-

-Jajajajaja ya verás que voy a conquistarlo Hinata, o dejo de llamarme Sakura-

-Haber dime como te vas a llamar después Jajajajaja busca un nombre bueno Sakura-chan-

-Gracias por tus ánimos amiga Jajajajaja-

Sí, todo estaba perfecto, en su lugar.

Pero lo bueno no es eterno, la felicidad no es para todos… y ese día lo descubrí.

…

Mi familia estaba pasando la peor crisis económica que se había visto, una mala movida en la bolsa de valores y habíamos perdido más del 80% del capital de las empresas Hyuga.

Mi padre estaba vuelto loco, había un déficit de muchos millones de Yenes, ¿cómo compensarían eso?

Fue cuando vino esa propuesta, como caída del cielo; EL Señor Fugaku Uchiha se presento ante mi padre con una jugosa oferta.

El ayudaría a solventar ese desbalance en la empresa, Solo pedía dos cosas, el 50% de las acciones y… la mano de la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga.

Eso ultimo con la excusa burda de una verdadera unión entre familias.

Mi padre ni siquiera lo meditó, era justo lo que estaba esperando… y quien mejor para su hija que el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, prestigioso magnate y acaudalado de Tokio.

Sin preguntar mi opinión, sin escuchar mis suplicas y ruegos, sin pensar en lo que sentía, Mi padre me vendió, me cambio como si de objeto se tratara, como un trueque, un cambio.

Y ahí, justo ahí se rompieron mis sueños, mis esperanzas.

Y lastimosamente no solo mi corazón fue el único en quebrarse, hubieron mas… mas sueños, mas lazos destrozados.

Perdón kiba-kun

Perdóname Sakura-san

Perdón…. Perdón… Perdón…

**-0-**

Sasuke, eres un cofre lleno de sorpresas, Jamás he podido entender tus acciones, jamás he podido averiguar ¿Por qué?

Nunca nos hablamos antes, somos tan diferentes, y que a mí no me vengan con el chorro que los polos opuestos se atraen, eso es bazofia…

Tú y yo, somos demasiado opuestos, como agua y aceite, entonces ¿Por qué?, ¿será que a ti también te obligaron? ¿Será que tú tampoco querías? ¿Habría algún amor en tu vida? ¿Por qué nunca te he preguntado esto? Un año casados y nuca te he preguntado eso… Sasuke… Sasuke… será que algún día descifre lo que hay en tu mente, será que descifrare lo que "esas palabras" querían trasmitir.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Amigos espero les haya gustado… **

**Les agradezco a todos por sus Reviews… les agradezco por seguir este fin... mil gracias de verdad:**

**Mer-chan Baldioceda: **Jejejeje, si, quiero imponer esa forma de ser de Naruto, impulsivo y luchador… se nota que puso los ojos en Hina-chan, y como sabemos, el lucha por lo que quiere.

**Anju-nakahara: **Este fic empezó gracias a tu idea.. Agradezco que sigas leyéndolo, y créeme que tu opinión es importante, así que Gracias por tus Reviews y por seguirlo, espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas.

**Shopie-chan: **Créeme que a mi tampoco me guata ver sufrir a mi Hina-chan y menos imaginar a alguien que no sea Naruto tocándola o besándola NOOOO…. Pero ya verás que todo su dolor será recompensado, jejejeje

**Hinna Caro:** Quiero situar la época a inicios de siglo 20, jejeje me encanto esa época, la recuerdo tan bien jajajaja es decir que es muy actual, pero si bien sabemos la cultura Japonesa todavía mantiene ciertas costumbres antiguas, como la de los matrimonios arreglados, la de las mujeres siendo esposas sumisas y cosas asi…

**Lavida134**: Si, ese tipo de Lemmon lo necesitaba, como sabemos Hina es dulce, así que ha de ser espantosa para ella verse forzada a esas cosas… pero basándome en la personalidad que quiero imponerle a Sasuke aquí, debía sacar su furia de esa forma… apoderarse de allá, como marcando su territorio, haciéndolo ver que le pertenece.

**Mer-chan: **Luna de hiel me imagino que tubo jejejeje… la miel la comerá después ;) saludos y gracias por seguir el fic.

**Mau Hyuga:** Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, y deja tus comentarios estos son motivadores y le dan las ganas para seguir escribiendo.

**Kawaiisoul: **Con lo del capítulo de hoy podemos empezar a crear nuestra teoría, el porqué de ese comportamiento salvaje, cual es esa necesidad de humillar a Hinata, de rebajarla, de marcarla tan despiadadamente como "su propiedad".

**Luli:** Jajajajaja y con un bombón como Naruto como no sentir esa tensión Jajajajaja. Imagínate encontrártelo vestido tan galante, y que te regale una sonrisa seductora... Que te vea con esos ojazos azules… mmm es para derretirse.

**Jeanneasakura: **Muchas gracias, sí, trato de meterme en el papel de Hinata, Narrarlo como si de mi diario personal se tratara jejejeje.

Espero que siga llenando tus expectativas. Gracias.

**Alfaro:** Muchas gracias, procurare actualizar dos veces por semana... no olvides dejar tus comentarios siempre jejejeje Gracias por seguir el fic.

**OchibiMar:** Muchas Gracias por tu comentarios, espero que los siguientes capítulos te sigan gustando, por favor házmelo saber siempre jejejeje si sigo cumpliendo tus expectativas o hay algo que no te guste. Gracias.

**Para el siguiente capítulo…**

JODER ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Estoy sudando las manos, que horror, y…y…y me siento ansiosa, ¿debería salir corriendo? ¿es correcto estar aquí? Bueno… no estamos haciendo nada malo, solo… solo… solo comer, salir, comer… un rato… yo… AAAAAhHHHHHH

Lo arruinare todo, todo… Relájate... respira… 1…. 2…. 3….

-¿Todo Bien Hinata?...-

-Si…si… si… To…to…todo esta bi…bien, ¿huh?... ¡Na!… ¡Naruto-kun!… -

Creo que va a pensar que eres retrasada y tienes problemas de habla… Hasta yo lo pienso… ERES LAMENTABLEEE

**Bye bye y hasta el próximo capítulo… plis dejen sus Reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola amigos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este fic, procurando mantener mi palabra de dos capítulos por semana jejejej y para motivarme a subir mas rápido, por fa dejen sus reviews, es toodooo lo que lo que necesito….**

**Declaimer:**

**Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Este Fanfiction es sin fines lucrativos**

**Asi que a disfrutarlo…**

**CAPITULO V**

…

Esa tarde el cielo lucia despejado, hermoso, mostrando un azul celeste embelesador; igual a…. No no, no, no ya Hinata, expulsa esos pensamientos…

La parada del metro estaba lejos de la mansión Hyuga, de ahí debía tomar un taxi y como odio manejar (en realidad no puedes, admítelo) mmmm como decía, no me gusta manejar, prefiero tomar un bus, el metro o caminar un poco…

Cuando llegué a la mansión mi hermanita por suerte aun estaba ahí. Me alegro verla pues llevaba tres meses sin verla. Solo pudiendo charlar por teléfono; lamentablemente mi hermana de apenas 17 años ya debía actuar como una adulta (más madura que tu Hinata)…

Suspiro, siento que en parte fue mi culpa que ella no disfruta de su niñez, y que ahora tampoco pueda ser una adolecente normal…todo porque yo no pude tomar mi lugar como sucesora. En parte mi padre nunca considero que fuera apta para estar al mando de una empresa, decía que yo era muy blanda, muy inútil para los negocios… en cambio Hanabi-chan, ella si había heredado el talento Hyuga.

No sentía celos de ella, para nada; solo me lamentaba verla como la trataba mi padre, era demasiado para su edad.

….

Como sea, casi no platicamos mucho, estaba sumergida entre papeles y su laptop. Así que me retire muy luego de aquel lugar.

Uno de los empleados ofreció traerme, pero realmente no quise ser molestia.

Para llegar a nuestra casa debía tomar el metro, unos 20 minutos de trayecto, este se detenía tres cuadras antes de la residencial donde vivíamos… de ahí podía tomar un taxi, pero preferí caminar… no era muy largo, caminaría por 20 minutos a paso lento. Me gustaba ver los niños corretear por las calles, y esa zona era un contraste muy grande con la residencial donde vivimos Sasuke y yo.

Champas de comidas cerca de las calles, vendedores ambulantes, y algunos infantes llenos de sucio hasta el rostro corrían de aquí para allá.

Me detuve un momento frente a una tienda de golosinas, quede viendo el menú y casi se ilumina mi rostro al ver que vendían rollos de canela. Debería entrar, aun es temprano, entras, comes y te vas, rápido así te queda tiempo para cocinar en casa antes de que llegue Sasu…

-Hola Hinata-

-…-

-Que gusto encontrarte por aquí-

-…- respira, respira, respira, reacciona, holaaaa, ¿hay alguien aquí?

-¿Hinata?-

-…- Ay no por favor estás haciendo el oso de tu vida, reacciona.

Debería buscar ser la conciencia de otro cuerpo porque este ya lo perdimos.

-Hooolaaa Hinata-

-Na… Naruto-kun-

-Uff me asustaste Hinata pensé que te habías congelado, mmm o que habían venido los zombies y pues... jejeje... me alegra que estés bien-

Ves, esa es la impresión que le querías dar… chica descerebrada. Aay Hinata, Hinata.

-DI...Disculpa no pe…pensé que te encontraría a…a…aquí-

-¿Te molesta?-

No… NOOOO cómo crees, jamás, si por mi fuera te perseguiría para verte a todas horas (lamentable tu caso Hinata)

-No... no Para nada Naruto-kun, Co…como se te ocurre-

-¿Estas de prisa? O ¿vas a algún lado?-

-Pu..Pues iba pa…para mi casa… ¿por q…?-

-¡EXCELENTE! Como vas a tu casa, no creo que tengas problemas de acompañarme a comer algo-

¿QUEEEE? ¿Comer? Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun y yo… solos... ir a comer… Hay no esto es demasiado.

(STOP. Ni se te acurra desmayarte Hinata, vamos, no es lo que has querido… ver a Naruto, pues adivina…

-Hinata… OYYY Hinata-

… Adivina que, lo tendrás esta tarde para ti, solo di las palabras mágicas, y no me refiero a las de las peliculitas infantiles que aun ves…

-Hinata, estas ahí… Holaaa, ¿dime me acompañas?-

Mayday Mayday tenemos un problemas, el sistema no responde, tenemos pérdida del habla y cualquier habilidad motora, Mayday Mayday AUXILIO vamos en picada, lo perdemos, lo perdemos…)

-S…si-

¿Qué? Hinata mas fuerte no te escuch…

-Muy Bien, Vamos, entremos aquí, me pareció que querías algo del menú jejejeje, no es que haya estado observando ni nada… yo… va…vamos-

Oh que sorpresa no eres la única con problemas de control de nervios…

¿Se sonrojó? ¿Se sonrojó? SE SONROJÓ… AAAAHHH sonrojado se ve más lindo.

…

Entramos y la joven mesera se acerco con el menú, la muy descarada no tuvo pudor y le hizo un guiño a Naruto, ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? Poco le faltó lanzarse a sus brazos, que poca vergüenza, que ofrecida, que…

Estas mal Hinata, mal… de verdad tu caso me preocupa.

Tzz cállate y no interrumpas esta hermosa velada con tus comentarios.

-Así que rollos de canela.. jejeje-

Esa mirada… Sí, me estaba viendo fijo, mientras un bol de dango entraba deslizándose por esa boca tan, tan…

Y sus ojos azules parecían más profundos, más hipnóticos.

-que dulce bocadillo… Hinata-

¿Quee?

Hinata no seas enferma se refiere a los royos de canela, ush no pensé que tuvieras esa mente…

Y si te sigues sonrojando así parecerás tomate.

-Si... Si… me gustan mucho los… royos de canela-

-A mí me gusta el ramen, siempre que vengo acá como muuuuchooooo ramen, y procuro llevar ramen instantáneo en cantidades monumentales cuando me regreso a Estados Unidos, definitivamente los que venden allá no se comparan para nada con el ramen original de Japón…-

-¿Has… Has venido a…antes?

Naruto agacho la mirada, parecía como si viniera algún recuerdo triste a su mente.

-Aquí viví unos años, junto a mis padres, pero cuando mi madre falleció mi padre y yo nos mudamos a los estados Unidos, él era de allá y solo se quedo en Japón por mi madre.-

-Cuanto lo siento Naruto-kun-

-No te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho. – ahí estaba sonriendo de nuevo, yo no podría hablar de mi madre ni siquiera fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Haber que día me acompañas a una tienda de ramen, se llama Ichiraku ramen, jejeje es sencilla, pero deja decirte que hacen el mejor ramen de toooodooo el mundo-

Por un instante olvide que hablaba con un hombre, jejeje Naruto tenía muchos manías que podían decirse de un niño, hablaba sin parar, emocionado y exagerando las cosas jejejeje a veces hablaba con la boca llena de bolas de dango, y sus ojos, sus orbes azules brillaban como dos zafiros relucientes.

Hablamos por horas (Hinata el hablo por horas, tu apenas y contestabas como desubicada mental) ok. Ok. Pero estuvimos ahí juntos, las horas pasaban y yo me dedicaba a escuchar sus historias, sus anécdotas… Sentí que el tiempo se detenía y deseaba que así fuera… de verdad deseaba que eso durara por siempre…

-Japón es muy bonito, me gusta visitar los campos de cerezos, parecen darle una calma a uno, yo solía visitarlos con mi madre…-

Si, era dulce y tan varonil al mismo tiempo, sus palabras sonaban como melodía…

-…sabes al principio no quería venir, desde hace años no vengo, pero el viejo insistió que debía venir a terminar el trabajo de mis padre, y aquí me tienes…-

Bendito viejo que te obligo a venir aaaahhhh (suspiros y más suspiros)

-… pero ahora me doy cuenta que el destino me trajo, y le agradezco y ¿sabes por qué?….-

Si yo también le agradezco aaaaahhh (suspiro como retrasada mental, sabes, él acaba de preguntarte algo, o ¿fue una pregunta retorica? Qué más da, no prestas atención-

-Pude conocerte…-

SI yo..

¿QUEEEEE?

Mi rostro se encendía, y sentí que mi respiración se hacía irregular (Hinata no te desmayes, por favor no lo eches a perder….)

-Tu…tu… ¿Qué dijiste? Na…Naruto-kun-

Si repítelo porque me gustó, sonó muy muy bonito…

-Me alegro mucho haberte conocido, ¿Qué a ti no te alegra?-

Clarooo, pero…pero no me veas asiiii, esa mirada Naruto-kun, juraría que lo haces a propósito, como si supieras como me pone esa mirada…

No ya no puedo, voy a desmayarme justo aquí…

-Cla…claro que si-

Y parezco un tomate, si Sasuke me viera trataría de hacerme ensalada.

Sasuke… Sasuke… JODER SASUKEEEE!

-Na...Naruto-kun debo irme ya-

Apresúrate, apresúrate, y ruega por qué no esté en casa… mira el reloj ¿LAS SIETEEEE? Estas de broma, Sasuke va a matarme, sé que no me gusta hacerlo pero cogeré un taxi…

-Hinata ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? Tzz yo y mi bocota, lo siento-

Nooo no pienses eso, es que mi esposo es un sádico que me degollara viva si llega a la casa y no estoy.

-No…No no es eso, fue una comida agradable, es solo que debo volver… debo volver a casa…-

Naruto se paró en seco, parecía que eso le molestaba.

-Tu esposo se molestaría ¿verdad? Si llega y no estás…-

-Si… Si, Sasuke es… es delicado-

-mmmm Ya veo…-

-Debo irme, muchas gracias por todo-

Corre cenicienta, corre, que se pasa de la media noche

-Adiós Na…Naruto-kun-

Al salir por la puerta llame un taxi, y este se estaciona frente a mí. Antes de subir sentí un suave agarre en mi brazo derecho, volteo y veo esa tierna curva en su rostro mostrando todos sus blancos dientes.

-Nos veremos Hinata, recuerdas, me debes una salida a Ichiraku…-

¿Cómo?

-Si…si… Claro-

Me suelta y rápidamente entro al taxi dando la dirección, Naruto cierra la puerta y se acerca a la ventanilla, evitando al taxista poder arrancar.

-te veo el sábado a las 3:00 de la tarde en la estación del metro, no faltes Hinata, te estaré esperando-

¿Queee?

-Na…Na…Naruto-kun… yo-

El se levanta, y da un toque al taxi indicándole al motorista que puede partir, y este inmediatamente sale en dirección a mi casa

(O hable muy bajo o me ignoro, ¿me ignoro? Sii lo hizo a propósito).

Aaaah aquí el detalle es…

Ichiraku Ramen, sábado, tres de la tarde, el metro... aaaaaahhhhhhh

Lo veré, lo veré de nuevo... Dios esto es una locura ¿verdad?

**-0-**

Parada frente a la puerta, Sabía que Sasuke ya estaba ahí. Pues su vehículo se encontraba aparcado afuera ¿Por qué no lo metió al garaje? Eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es tu cabezaaa.

¿Qué le diré? (vamos entra)

¿Con quién estuve? (introduce la llave)

Le diré que pase toodaaa la tarde con Hanabi (Gira la perilla)

¿Y si llamo a la mansión y le dijeron que Salí hace mucho? (abre la puerta y ENTRAAAA de una buena vez Hinata)

Le diré que me encontré a unos amigos, (Hinata estando afuera solo retrasas tu muerte, vamos entra de una vez)

SI qué más da, ADIOS MUNDO CRUEL.

-… no te preocupes, tengo todo listo para el fin de Semana, no faltare y…-

Ya te vio, míralo, míralo, no parece nada contento, Joder esas orbes negras o rojas, ya no se qué color tienen.

-…nos vemos mañana, Adiós…-

-Bu…Buenas noches Sasuke-kun-

-Llame a casa de Hiashi Hyuga y me dijeron que saliste a esos de las 5 de la tarde…-

-Yo… yo… siento llegar tarde-

-¿Dónde estabas? O mejor dicho ¿con quién estabas?...-

Dile que con Tente, vamos díselo, es obvio que a ella no la llamará, no se hablan, no lo haría, alabado sea su repudio… vamos salva tu vida y dile que con Tenten…

-Con… Con Tenten-san-

-Hump-

Creo que no esta convencido.

-Dile a tu amiguita que la próxima vez no te entretenga tanto, que a diferencia de ella tú tienes un esposo al que debes atender-

Uffff se la trago, estoy a salvo.

-Y que no se repita, ENTENDIDO-

Señor... si Señor

-Si…SI… no se repetirá, lo prometo-

-Ahora Si es posible, Señora Uchiha…-

¡Ay!, Sasuke y su dulce Sarcasmo…

-Podría preparar la cena, muero de hambre-

-En seguida-

Si sobreviví de milagro, ahora solo algo me tiene preocupada… debo llamar a Naruto y cancelar esa salida del sábado… pero… ¿dónde consigo el número?

**-0-**

Hinata duerme, ya es tarde, mañana tendrás unas ojeras del tamaño de un agujero negro… NO TE CANTARE LLUNABY OK.

Como diantres voy a dormir… pasado mañana es sábado, ¿entiendes?... Sábado.

¿Debería ir?

¿Qué le digo a Sasuke?

Aaaah ya sé que le puedes decir: -Sasuke-kun el sábado a las tres quede de ir con Naruto-bomboncito-sexy-kun a comer Ramen. Espero no te molestes, no hare nada malo, solo babeare por el todo el lapso que este conmigo. Hablare como sub normal y probablemente me lo coma con la mirada.

Sencillo, ya verás como él se alegra y te da permiso, eso servirá para fortalecer las alianzas…

¡ALGUNA BENDITA VEZ TOMARAS ALGO ENSERIO!

Aaaaah que desesperación….

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué Hago? ¿Qué HAGOOOOO?

Doy vueltas en la cama por mucho, mucho rato… Gracias a Dios Sasuke duerme como piedra, pues no lo he despertado.

No sé a qué hora pude conciliar el sueño, pero juro que sentí que apenas había cerrado los ojos y esa bendita alarmaaaaaa…. Aaaaahhhh como la detesto.

5 minutos más por favor.

**-0-**

-Hinata…-

-Dime Sasuke-Kun-

-¿te pasaba algo anoche?-

-AAAHHH-

-Parecías incomoda, sentí como te movías-

Si, si se dio cuenta, aah pensé que estaba dormido.

-No, no es nada Sasuke-kun-

-Hinata si te sientes mal dime, por favor, puedo acompañarte al médico-

Sasuke a veces es lindo, realmente si fuera así todo el tiempo, pues llevaría mas pasadero mi matrimonio… creo que tiene problemas de bipolaridad, pero ni muerta le menciono esto… Corrección Hinata, menciónale algo así y estarás muerta.

-Créeme Sasuke-kun, Estoy bien, de veras-

-Ok, pero no olvides, cualquier cosa dime, soy tu esposo y pues… debo velar por ti-

OOOOhhhhh Sasuke amaneció de buenas.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke kun-

-Hinata por cierto, puedes tener un maletín con ropa listo para la tarde, debo salir, y pues pasare el fin de semana fuera-

-Claro, pero… ¿Dónde iras?-

-Debo ir a una reunión fuera de Tokio, regresare el domingo por la tarde-

Ooooh esto es caído del cielo Hinata jejeje

Cállate…

¿Por qué? Mira que tienes suerte, podrás salir con Naruto, jajajaja, Cuando el gato no está...

Dije que te calles, ¿Por quién me tomas?

Vamos Hinata, solo es una salida, el mundo no se acabara por eso… ¿o sí?

-¿Pasa algo Hinata?, estas muy pensativa-

-Ah... No…no estoy bien, jejeje disculpa-

-Hump, estas algo extraña sabes, como sea, vendré a sacar la maleta a eso del medio día.-

-claro-

Ahí termino la amena conversación mañanera entre mi "amado" esposo y yo.

**-0-**

-Ya te dije que no me paree correcto-

-A ver Hinata, ¿Qué es lo malo? ¿Es una simple salida no? Como si fuera conmigo, con Shino, con Neji… ¿Dónde está lo malo?-

-Bu…bu...bueno Tente... si lo pones así-

-jajajajaj como desearía saber lo que pasa por tu mente para que te pongas así-

O no Tente créeme que no te gustaría saber lo que pasa por mi mente.

Es Naruto… Uzumaqui Naruto

Cuando estoy cerca de él me sudan las manos, tartamudeo, y… y… y…

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser ir por Ramen con un amigo?-

-Yo…Yo… aaah no se-

-Deja de meditarlo tanto y acepta-

-Yo…-

Ay Hinata decídete de una buena vez, me desesperas.

¿Ir o no ir? He ahí el dilema.

…

**Y NOTAS FINALES:**

**¿Aceptara o no la pequeña Hinata?**

**¿Dejara de tartamudear como subnormal con retraso de 5ta Fase?**

**¿Naruto dejara de hablar con la boca llena?**

**Jajajajaja espero que sí, aunque al parecer a la nena le parecen agradables las niñerías de Naruto.**

**Como sea... Gracia por continuar leyendo este humilde fic jejeje se los agradezco de corazón.**

**Y por favor por favor… dejen sus Reviews… son mi inspiración, en serio… sus Reviews son para mí, lo que el ramen para Naruto-kun. **

**Jejejejeje**

**Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo lamento, de verdad, lamento mucho la tardanza... pero tuve dos grandísimos problemas.**

**1. Mi pc se descompuso, y hasta hace poco me la repararon.**

**2. ¡BLOQUEO!, realmente no podía escribir, no fluía, nooo que frustrante.**

**Bueno, al fin después de tanto… aquí se los dejo... el capítulo número seis, espero les guste, lo disfruten.**

**Y por favor, por favor dejen sus reviews… son la cura perfecta contra mi bloqueo… mientras más reviews veo más me inspiro y más escribo jejeje (chantaje jejeje gomen gomen)**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, este fic es hecho sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener a los lectores.**

**Y sin más que agregar… Que empiece la función.**

**CAPITULO VI**

….

Sábado por la tarde.

¡AAh! no puedo creer que ya sean las 2:20 de la tarde, toda la mañana se ha resumido en mi inútil intento por vestir adecuadamente para esta cit... No… no… no sacudo mi cabeza para espantar esa idea.

Hinata NO es una cita, solo vamos por comida… juntos… él y yo… pero no es una cita… solo…solo…solo

(¿Y eso no es una cita?)

YA TE DIJE QUE NOOO

¡Inshe! voz en mi cabeza, sabes en vez de ayudarme solo me trastornas.

(Jajajaja como si fuera posible que estuvieras más tocada.)

¡Yaa! no fastidies.

Mi cuarto parece la secuela de una batalla épica, hay ropa regada por doquier, zapatos, bolsos, sangre uno que otro cuerpo de soldados caídos… (Ves te dije que estabas tocada de la cabeza)

¬¬ No molestes

Suspiro hondo, y miro mi espejo por milésima vez.

-Estoy empezando a dudar si ir o no ir-

-NO ME JODAS HINATA-

-Te…te…tente-san-

Dios, la mirada de Tenten asusta, bueno supongo que tiene justa razón, ha desperdiciado toda su mañana conmigo tratando de ayudarme a alistarme para la salida… no cita, Recalco NO ES UNA CITA… con Naruto. Y que ahora salga yo con que no voy… -suspiro hondo-

-Serán los nervios, pero no siento que me vea bien-

-Hinata- Tenten suspira fastidiada -estás genial, quita esa cara de preocupación y apresúrate o llegaras tarde-

Esas fueron sus palabras antes de caer rendida sobre el bulto de ropa que yacía en la cama.

Una última ojeada al espejo, suspiro resignada

-Qué más da, no hay remedio es lo máximo que puedo hacer por mí-

(Por favor Hinata no empieces a llenar la habitación con tu espeluznante y deprimente aura negro.)

Ya que más da, así me iré, si hago el ridículo… pues… ¡aaaaaaahhhhh! porque me siento tan agitada, ansiosa… como describirlo… no sé qué diantres siento, no sé porque estoy tan nerviosaaaaa.

Miro bien mi reflejo, verificando que todo este correcto.

Llevo puestos unos pantalones jeans azul marino, una camisa ceñida al cuerpo, de color purpura, sin mangas y de cuello alto.

Tenis conver del color de mi camisa y con plantilla negra.

Tenten me hizo una trenza de medio lado y entrelazada con esta una cinta de color purpura.

El flequillo enfrente y dos mechones un poco más largos a cada lado de mi rostro.

No me puse maquillaje, realmente odio eso. Apenas aplique brillo en mis labios, creo que con eso es más que suficiente.

-Te…Tenten-san, No crees que voy demasiado informal.

Tente gira su rostro hacia mí (joder por un momento parecía la chica del exorcismo)… esa aura asesina en ella no la había sentido.

-Hinata- Tenten suspira, pero puedo ver una vena resaltarse en su frente… estoy frita

-VETE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ QUE QUIERO DORMIR-

Cojo el bolso de mano y salgo como alma que lleva el diablo de MI habitación, dejando a Tenten poseída por los demonios de la ira.

….

Es hora.

(Tengo la ligera sospecha que llegaras tarde por lenta).

¡Callateee!

Miro la perilla unos instantes, no me atrevo a girarla y salir. ¿Por qué me siento así? No es nada del otro mundo.

Relájate Hinata, relájate… RELAJATE

Saco valor de quien sabe dónde y giro la perilla

Abro la puerta y salgo.

-Aquí vamos-

-0-

Las tardes de los sábados son algo agitado, y más en la estación del metro. Gente saliendo de sus trabajos, chicos que han terminado sus clases extra curriculares y se dirigen a casa, personas que hacen sus compras.

Sigo mi camino hacia la entrada principal del metro, 2:50, llegue a tiempo, jejeje (fue gracias al taxi no te hagas, y eso que te reusabas a tomar uno), camino… ignorando la fastidiosa voz de mis pensamientos, cada que me acerco más al lugar mi corazón se acelera… Dios estoy temblando, mis manos sudan (que asco ¬¬) Control Hinata, contrólate… solo es una ci… SALIDA una SALIDA POR RAMMEN.

AAAY no estoy perdida, mejor diré que me perdí y así no aparezco.

(Te perdiste de camino al metro ¬¬, no manches Hinata, eso demostraría tu inutilidad, ¡Saca Ovarios! De donde sea que los tienes escondidos y camina… CAMINA BIEN, espalda firme, mirada al fren…)

DIOS, ese… ese… ese….

(*¬*)

Suspiro hondo

NA…NA…NARUTO

(Hinata estas babeando)

Cállate… solo…solo…solo en mi vida había visto…

(Deseas ser esos pantalones verdad)

CALLATEEE

Reacciona, Reacciona, Reacciona… no, no, no esto no me puede pasar, no… voy a desmayarme, voy a hiperventilarme voy a

(Tener un derrame nasal)

Siiii… noooo eso, eso, eso noooo… bueno… NOOO

(Papacito ven aquí, está buenísimo… oye te hubieras arreglado más, desentonas con él)

Ca…ca…cállate, bueno, tengo que admitir que si… ahora que me veo.

Lo veo acercarse, AAAHH ya me vio…

Lleva puesta una camiseta color naranja marca champion, ajustadísima a su…su…su torso (ADONIS GRIEGOOO) ¿podrá respirar bien con eso? Porque yo siento que a mí no me sale el aire, pueden notarse bien sus bienes trabajados pectorales y esos brazos… que brazos… que... que...

(Baba, Hinata te sale baba… *¬*)

Dios… se…se…se… está acercando, Mientras más se acerca mejor se ve, no… no puedo, voy a morir… siento que la presión se me elevo a niveles muy peligrosos… Respira, Respira…

Trae unos jeans azules, un poco desteñidos y un tanto ceñidos a sus… sus… sus (exquisitas) piernas, se… se ven sus bien formadas piernas (ha de ser deportista *¬*) y…y…y… Hinata no veas AHIIII… mi alma, se sale… hay Dios… (BULTOOOO) NOOOO cálmate, te vas a desmayar.

Baja la mirada bájala. Bájala… no lo veas… no…no

-Hinata, Hola, te estaba esperando-

Esto es una pesadisueño, estoy con un escultural hombre… y no puedo hablar…

-¿Hinata?-

(Al menos míralo)

NOOOO si lo veo… si lo veo… si lo veo… yo…yo

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?, tu rostro esta rojo-

Rojo…rojo… rojo… nooo esto es una pesadilla… lo arruinare, lo arruinare todo. Abre los ojos. Ábrelos.

Dios esos pantalones… Ciérralos ojos ciérralos, ciérralos.

-Hinata tu frente ardeeee, ¿estas enferma? ¿Vamos al médico?-

(Aunque sea mueve tu cabeza...)

Ajito la cabeza de un lado a otro, no... No…no

No me salen las palabras al menos puedo decir que no con mi cabeza.

-¿estas segura?-

(De arriba abajo Hinata)

Muevo la cabeza asintiendo.

-yo…yo…yo… es…estoy bi…bi…bien, Na…na…Naruto-kun-

(HABLASTE, milagro del cielo)

No me pongas más nerviosa por favor… aaahh ya suficiente tengo.

-jejeje bien vamos-

Me…me…me…me tomo la mano, esa, esa es su mano, y tiene la mía… me tiene la mano.

(Te está literalmente llevando, ya que tu capacidad cerebral quedo reducida y no puedes actuar por ti misma, él lo noto)

Pero… ¿a dónde me lleva?, la entrada del metro queda…

¡UNA MOTO!

-Toma, este será tu casco, no es muy grande jejejeje lo traje especial para ti-

¡AAAHHH! especial para mi…

(No manches Hinata miraaaa, es una moto, ¿Cuándo en tu miserable vida has subido a una moto?)

-Na…Naruto, yo…yo… nunca…-

-Confia en mí, yo no dejaría que te pase nada malo, lo prometo-

Si…si…siiii confió en ti.

Y como no hacerlo cuando me ve así… ¡AAAWWW! Quien en sus 5 sentidos no podría caer ante esa mirada.

(¬¬ Hinata… estas grave)

Lo veo subir a la moto y colocar su casco. Era una moto negra, es toda descripción que puedo dar por el poco conocimiento en motos. (Tiene dos ruedas y supongo que motor y esas cosas que tiene las motos, ¡Bravooo! somos expertas en motos)

Naruto se coloca un casco igualmente negro (creo que lo combinan con la moto, solo supongo… no estoy segura) este le cubre toda la cabeza. Wow que bien le queda.

Me observa a través del protector de plástico del casco. Y me extiende la mano.

Suspiro hondo. Y me dispongo a subir. Agradezco a Dios y a Tenten que me obligo a usar pantalones.

Ya montada en la parte trasera de la moto coloco mi casco.

-¿lista?-

-su…su…supongo-

-Agárrate fuerte-

¿Agarrarme?, ¿agarrarme? ¿DE DONDE VOY A AGARRARME?

Siento la motor encender… ruje como un animal... AAHHH miedo (ON)

Naruto acelera, aun sin arrancar... provocando que mi terror aumente y me agarro fuerte de su torso… pegando mi cuerpo a su espalda…

Du…du…duro… que...que…que duro.

Cuadros, cuadros… yo…yo…

Trato de apartar mis brazos de su du...duro y bien trabajado torso… pero el coloca su mano sobre las mías… evitando que lo suelte.

-No me sueltes Hinata. No te sueltes de mí-

Mi cara se pone roja, cual tomate… que digo tomate… parezco una braza encendida (oye esa descripción es perfecta jajajaja en todos los sentidos, esta como una braza chica) Ca...ca...ca...cállate... yo me refiero a lo rojo. Solo eso.

-Si te aferras fuerte a mi nada malo te pasara. Así que No me sueltes-

No te soltare, no te soltare, no te soltare…

Naruto arranca y siento la adrenalina encenderse en mi cuerpo…

Nunca había andado en moto,

Nunca habían andado en moto con un chico,

Nunca había andado en moto con un chico taaan guapo

Que Sasuke no se entere, que Sasuke no se entere que Sasuke no se entere por favor.

(Hinata no arruines el momento pensando en él y… y mejor AGARRATEE)

Eso hago, eso hago… lo agarro… lo agarro como si mi vida depende de ello (corrección TU VIDA DEPENDE DE ELLO)

Mis ojos iban cerrados… no tengo la mínima idea donde vamos, solo siento el aire golpear mi rostro. Me aferro más a Naruto, como si fuera mi escudo.

Mis manos tiritan un poco pero mi agarre en su torso permanece fuerte y recio.

No sé cuánto tiempo anduvimos, pero lo sentí mísero… tan poco, deseaba detenerlo ahí. Estaba abrazada a él, con un poco de miedo, pero abrazada a él. Podía sentir su espalda, su abdomen (vaya que abdomen *¬*) y lo mejor, podía sentir su aroma.

_Paco Rabanne 1 million_, lo sé perfectamente porque para el aniversario de nuestra boda le di a Sasuke una como regalo, y jamás la usa. Odia el olor dulzón de la canela.

Podría dormir tan bien con este aroma (tú y tu adicción a la canela). (Naruto + canela = postre perfecto) de…deja de imaginar esas cosas.

Suspiro hondo, debo dejar de tener esas discusiones con mí, mi voz interior o lo que sea.

Dejo que la magia del momento me cubra, no me podría sentir más feliz, más dichosa, más segura.

Naruto, Como deseara haberte conocido antes. ¿Habría mi vida cambiado en algo? ¿Seria… Sería diferente?

-0-

-¿do…dónde estamos?-

Miro sorprendida alrededor, es un campo de cultivo de arroz, se ven a lo lejos, y ahí frente a nosotros una pequeña champa con un letrero "ICHIRAKU RAMEN".

Naruto me da su mano ayudándome a bajar de la moto.

Aun quedo sorprendida, se ve que es muy humilde lugar, algunos trabajadores están sentados en las afueras de la champa degustando Ramen.

En el fondo parece ser la entrada a una pequeña aldea… me imagino que ahí es donde residen todas estas personas.

-OYE VIEJO-

Naruto parece acoplarse muy bien, muchos lo saludan, le sonríen como si los conociera de toda la vida.

-Naruto, ¿Cómo estás? ¡Oooh! vaya parece que hoy has traído a tu hermosa novia.

No…no…no…novia

Mis mejillas arden y se ponen del color de mi sangre... siento que mi rostro va explotar así que lo agacho para que no me vean mi cara.

-Jejejeje verdad que es hermosa-

¿Qué? No lo negó… porque no lo negó… ¿debería hacerlo yo? Bu…bu…bueno aquí nadie me conoce, y Sasuke jamás vendría a un lugar así.

Simplemente no diré nada.

(Te gusto esa idea por eso no lo niegas) Cállate, sabes que soy una mujer ca…ca…casada.

(hi hi hi como quieras)

-ven Hinata sentémonos aquí-

Nos sentamos en dos bancos frente a la mesa donde repartían el Ramen… en ese lapso Naruto no paraba de hablar de lo maravilloso y delicioso que es ese Ramen.

El viene cada semana.

El dueño del puesto de Ramen solo confirma todo lo que dice Naruto, ríe con él y se ensancha con los halagos.

Que cálido es este lugar, se respira paz y alegría… ¿Quién diría? Aunque lo tenga todo, aunque no trabaje bajo el sol, aunque viva en una mansión… envidio grandemente a estas personas.

Mi rostro se nubla un poco…no puedo evitar desear que este momento sea eterno… no puedo evitar envidiar esa alegría, esa libertad.

Un tirón en mi camisa hizo que saliera de mis (oscuros) pensamientos. A mi lado, con su carita llena de sucio y una sonrisa enternecedora yace parado un pequeño niño, cabello castaño y tez morena. Vistiendo unos chores y una camisa algo gastados y rotos. Siento un nudo en la boca de mi estómago, pero veo como su manita se levanta hacia mí, en ella un pequeño lirio blanco.

-Pa…pa…para usted One-chan- susurra con un leve sonrojo.

-¿pa…pa…para mí?- la tomo, y le regalo una sonrisa, de las más sinceras que puedo darle.

El niño sale corriendo inmediatamente, perdiéndose entre los cultivos de arroz.

-oooh Hina-chan tiene admirador-

-Na…Na…Naruto-kun-

Mi rostro está que arde, (por favor Hinata contrólate)

-Debería ponerme celoso- dice Naruto haciendo un puchero y viéndome fijamente… Pensé que no podía ser más tierno, pero… AAAWWW que lindo.

La tarde se perdía, dando espacio a la oscuridad de lo noche, Naruto y yo nos despedimos de aquellas amables personas

(Después de que el vaciara el negocio de Ramen) eso es lindo, jejeje ¿Dónde le cabra todo eso?

-0-

La motocicleta se estaciona frente a mi casa, bajando de ella Naruto y ayudando a bajar a mí.

Caminamos un poco hasta quedar frente a la puerta.

-Hinata, gracias por tu valiosa compañía-

Que caballero, que galante, que...que… aaww

-Gra…gracias a Naruto-kun po…por invitarme-

-Hina-chan, ¿me prestarías tu celular un momento?-

Una mueca de asombro y duda se refleja en mi rostro, ¿se quedaría sin pila y necesita llamar?

-Toma-

Lo miro teclear un poco, ¿estará escribiendo un mensaje?

Rápidamente lo extiende, dejando ver en la panta…

"Uzumaki Naruto" seguido de… ¿SU NUMERO DE CELULAR?

-llámame siempre que me necesites Hina-chan-

Lla…llamarlo ¿llamarlo?

-Prometo estar enseguida para ayudarte, para platicar, para... para lo que necesites… lo…lo prometo-

Esta tartamudeando… es tan lindo, en él se ve tan lindo

¿Esta sonrojado? Aaaw voy a derretirme justo aquí.

Me toma de los hombros y me ve fijamente.

Siento mi corazón acelerarse, parece que deseara salir de mi pecho… se acerca más a mi rostro… yo…yo…yo

Esto no está bien, esto no está bien, esto no está bien.

(Si no está bien ¿porque no te alejas?, sabes porque… porque lo deseas, deseas la cercanía de este hombre, deseas sus labios, sus caricias… No puedes negarlo más)

Cierro mis ojos… es verdad… no puedo negarlo más.

Cierro los ojos, todos mis sentidos están expectantes, ansiosos y tan enfocados en aquel hombre frente a mí.

Siento su respiración cerca de mi rostro… eso me hace vibrar…

Mi mano se posa sobre su pecho… (¿Vas a apartarlo?)

Sé que sería lo correcto… sé que es lo que debería…

Pero…pero…pero realmente yo…yo…

…

Sus suaves labios se posan en mi frente.

(Deberías ¿aliviarte o desilusionarte? Jajajaja creo que la segunda)

-Gracias por esta hermosa tarde Hinata-

Quedo embobada, las palabras se rehúsan a salir de mis labios… solo estoy ahí, parada como una estatua. Sin poder reaccionar de mi fantasía.

Bueno… si debería aliviarme que fue un beso en mi frente… sí.

Pero qué demonios me pasa… SOY UNA MUJER CASADA… CASADA, CASADA, CASADA.

Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me desilusiona no haber probado sus labios? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto sentir un beso suyo?

Me calcinare en las llamas del infierno… NOOOOOOO

Me quedo hipnotizada viendo como Naruto se aleja, sube a su moto, la enciende… se despide de mi con un movimiento de su mano… y arranca, dejándome ahí… petrificada, (un poco desilusionada porque querías mas) con un sinfín de emociones y sensaciones alocadas en mi interior…

Ya no puedo más, ese chico afecta mi raciocinio… es un peligro para mi salud tanto mental como para mi pobre corazón.

Uzumaki Naruto…. Uzumaki Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto… AAAAAHHHH estas trastornando mi vida.

**-0-**

_**Era una noche especial para enamorarse**_

_**No sé si te iba encontrar pero fui a buscarte,**_

_**Y cuando te mire no lo pude resistir,**_

_**Y cuando me acerque ya no supe que decir.**_

_**Y en esa noche de ti yo quede hechizado**_

_**No sé si es amor lo que siento hoy**_

_**Late más fuerte el corazón**_

_**Será que le amor ha llegado al fin**_

_**Me encanta la idea de que seas tú quien me lo va enseñar**_

_**(No sé si es amor- Reik)**_

…**..**

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Próximo capítulo:**

Me detengo antes de bajar el último escalón y quedo observando a Sasuke…

Parece sofocado, se quita su chaleco gris y afloja su corbata…

_Creo que aún no nota que estoy aquí._

Se dirige hacia la cocina… un vaso. Dos, tres… vaya como tomo agua, sí que anda seco.

Suspira, si parece que se estuviera ahogándose por algo…

Un escalofrió recorre mi espina dorsal al sentir su penetrante mirada sobre mí, se gira y comienza a caminar hacia donde estoy, me hace temblar con cada paso… se acerca más y más.

_Algo lo perturba. Lo puedo ver en esos ojos oscuros… que por cierto hoy veo más aterradores y oscuros que antes._

Esta tan cerca de mi…

Yo sigo paralizada ahí sosteniéndome de la reja de las escales y viéndolo fijamente… como si no pudiera apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

Pasa rosando a la par mía.

_Ese aroma… ¿flores? Ese aroma no es de la loción de Sasuke… ¿por qué huele a perfume de mujer?_

-0-

Tomando la frase de una de mis escritoras de Fanfic favorita Natsuko Higurashi… os digo mis queridos lectores…

"_**UN FIC CON REVIEWS SE ACTUALIZA MAS PRONTO"**_

Chantaje jejejeje...

Bye bye y gracias por continuar leyendo.

Porfa, dejen sus reviews, son la medicina contra mis bloqueos.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola, Hola mis queridos lectores…._

_Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews y pues por continuar leyendo este humilde Fanfic._

_Y como siempre les recuerdo que por favor, por favor dejen sus reviews… jejejeje ya saben que __**UN FIC CON REVIEWS ES UN FIC FELIZ, **__ o mejor aún… un __**UN FIC CON REVIEWS SE ACTUALIZA MAS RAPIDO.**_

_**Declaimer:**_

_Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama_

_Jejejeje bueno y sin más que agregar… _

_Que comience la función:_

**CAPITULO VII**

…

_Una semana…_

_Una semana ha pasado desde que vi a Naruto-kun._

_A veces me parece que todo eso fue un sueño, una fantasía como las que suelo imaginar, en las que me encierro yo misma para consolarme un poco._

_Sueño con él, con sus cálidos labios sobre mi frente. Un simple gesto, un simple tacto y hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca… Dios que efecto tan descomunal tiene ese hombre en mi interior. Nunca, nunca antes me había sentido así._

_Siento que lo extraño…_

_Siento que le necesito…_

_Como si un vacío inmenso creciera en mi interior al saberlo lejos de mí…_

_Al saberlo ajeno a mí…_

_Si… creo que soy un ser egoísta… soy malvada… como puedo pensar esto estando casada…_

_Pero…_

_Aunque fuera solo un segundo... un instante nada más… deseo ver esa mirada, deseo perderme en el azul de sus ojos… deseo contemplar esa sonrisa que tanta paz le da a mi alma._

_Naruto-kun…. Naruto-kun…. Naruto-kun_

El sonido de la alarma me saco de mis cavilaciones, retornándome a mi cruda y fría realidad.

Viernes, 6:30 de la mañana.

_Gústeme o no debo levantarme_

Me doy una ducha rápida. Mientras Sasuke sigue en un profundo sueño.

_Jejeje es normal, pues anoche llego casi de madrugada._

_¿Qué tanto trabajo tiene que hacer para llegar a esas horas? Jamás lo había hecho antes._

_(Acaso eso es importante, deberías sentirte aliviada, llega a deshoras de la noche, sin ánimos ni fuerza para obligarte a responder como su mujer, eso es un consuelo ¿no crees?)_

_Es verdad. Hace varios días que Sasuke no me pone un dedo encima, es extraño, pues él no pasaba más de tres días sin… bueno… qué más da, es un alivio para mí._

_(Si Hinata, agradece al cielo que no has tenido que volver a intercambiar fluidos con el)_

_Ca…ca…cállate, que cosas dices._

_No es que él sea feo, la verdad es muy atractivo, supongo que cualquier mujer desearía estar en mi lugar._

_Pero…el corazón no se puede mandar… y mi cuerpo se aferra a no responder igual. Sin importar cuanto me toque, sin importar cuanto me bese… yo no logre sentir deseo por él, no logro… jeee quizás ni en eso sirvo._

-0-

7:30 de la mañana.

Dos huevos, una pizca de sal y pimienta… roció un poco de queso… mmm muero de hambre.

Creo que las tiras de tocino ya están. Jejeje ahora a preparar un poco de café para Sasuke.

_Lo admito... soy adicta a la cultura occidental, principalmente a su comida_

_(Pizza *¬*, hamburguesas *¬*, papas fritas *¬*, hot dogs *¬*, waffles *¬* DIOS QUE DELICIAS)_

_Noooo, debo dejar de pensar en comida o babeare los platos._

_(Hinata aún no me explico cómo es que no pareces balón, con la cantidad de comida que engulles… ¬¬)_

-Hinata, ¿ya está el desayuno?-

_Oooh ¿en qué momento bajo?_

-Sí...si, en un momento te sirvo-

El celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar, una vez, dos veces, tres veces… _(Joder que fastidio)_

-¿No…no…no vas a contestar? debe ser algo importante-

_(No deberías decirle que hacer, ni como una sugerencia, con Sasuke no se sabe de qué humor amanezca)_

-Hump, es mi problema si contesto o no, ¿no crees Hinata?-

-Di…Discúlpame-

_(¡Oh! pero que elocuente amanecimos hoy, ¿tuvo mala noche joven Uchiha? Pues sabe que… No es nuestro problema, debería llevar su amargado trase… a otro lado)_

_Suspiro hondo… Ojala se vaya pronto no quiero lidiar con él y el humor que se carga hoy desde tempranas horas._

Lleve ambos platos a la mesa, y coloque el café junto al plato de Sasuke.

Gracias a Dios no seguimos "charlando", se enfocó en leer el diario nacional.

_¡Uff! que alivio realmente aprecio los silencios entre nosotros. Siempre y cuando no vengan acompañados de una mirada azabache versión killer instinct._

Y otra vez suena el bendito celular.

Sasuke se levanta y se dirige a la habitación…

Bueeenoooo… a comer felizmente se ha dicho. En compañía de yo y mi otro yo.

-0-

Suspiro hondo, llevo tres horas aseando la casa y siento el cuerpo molido… gracias a Dios esta casa no es como la mansión Hyuga, si no terminaría por huir mi pobre alma del puro cansancio.

Ciertamente nuestra casa era elegante, no como una mansión, pero para mí era suficiente.

Me dirigí a la recamara principal, me meto en la bañera, adoro este momento a solas.

Relajaba los músculos, trato de enfocar mi mente en cosas más positivas. Como una meditación, El vapor, la tibieza de aquel liquido… como podía trasportarme a dimensiones desconocidas.

Mis parpados empezaban a pesarme… sentía mi cuerpo en un estado liviano como una pluma… y poco a poco mis ojos se serraban.

_¿Dónde…?_

_**Hinata…**_

_¿Esa voz?_

_**Eres una inútil. **_

_**No puedes ir a ningún lugar, no puedes escapar a ningún lugar…**_

_Reconocería esa maldita voz hasta en las profundidades del infierno._

_**¿Realmente crees que puedes burlarte de mí? ¿Crees que puedes verme la cara? ¿CREES QUE PUEDES ESCAPAR DE MÍ?**_

_Uchiha Sasuke… _

_Bien digo, el autor de mis pesadillas…_

…

_**Hinata…**_

_¿Esa voz? ¿Esa voz es…?_

_**Confía en mí**_

_Na…Na…Na…_

_**No dejare que nada malo te pase.**_

_NARUTO_

…_._

_¿Un sueño?_

_Por supuesto… estoy quedando loca._

_Suspiro hondo, estos sueños me asustan… he soñado mucho con él… este sueño… este extraño sueño de nuevo._

Salgo de la ducha y me visto. No he de salir a ningún lado así que solo me pongo unas mayas negras y una camiseta color purpura bastante holgada.

Escucho el sonido de mi celular

-¿Un mensaje?... ¿será Tenten?-

_5 llamadas perdidas de: Naruto_

_1 mensaje Nuevo_

_¿QUEEEE?_

_¿Me llamo? ¿Por qué me llamo? ¿Qué querrá? ¿5 veces? ¿Será algo importante? ¿Le paso algo?_

_¿Se…se…será que le llamo? No… no… no… no… no… no… no… no… no… no... NOOO no… no debo llamarle NO._

_¿Pero y…? ¿Pero… si es importante?_

_(Debe ser algo importante para marcarte 5 veces…)_

_Entonces, yo… yo… yo… debería_

_(Hinata llámale te mueres por hacerlo)_

_No… no… no… además que le digo… bueno… podría ser:_

_Naruto vi tus llamadas perdidas, ¿se te ofrece algo?_

_Hola Naruto, yo estaba en la ducha por eso no conteste. ¿Dime en que puedo ayudarte?_

_Naruto que sorpresa… mire tus llamadas y pues… yo…pues…_

_AAAHHHH ni le he marcado y ya siento que me da taquicardia._

_(Revisa el mensaje, puede ser de él)_

_Un…un…un mensaje de Naruto-kun_

Remitente: Naruto

Texto:

Hola Hinata, ¿Cómo estás?

Espero que bien… te llame pero no contestabas

Seguro estás ocupada

Disculpa mi atrevimiento

Jejejeje

Solo quería decirte que me agrado mucho la salida anterior

Espero que tú también la disfrutaras

No te había escrito antes porque mi abuelo y yo fuimos a América

Un viaje rápido

Él se tuvo que quedar por asuntos de negocios

Pero yo ya regrese

Así que, espero verte pronto

Que tengas lindo día

Con cariño

Naruto.

_(¿Hinata?, Oye, ¿Hinata estas consiente? OOOHH no la hemos perdido.)_

_Me…me… escribió… Na…Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun me…me escribió._

_Tengo un mensaje de Naruto-kun_

_Tengo un mensaje de Naruto-kun_

_(Cálmate o te vas a desmayar, jejejeje)_

_di…di…dijo que espera verme…_

_¿Quiere verme?_

_(Supongo que si, por algo dijo eso)_

_¿Quiere verme? ¿Quiere verme? _

_Quiere verme… Naruto-kun Quiere verme_

Me dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama, con una sonrisa de quinceañera enamorada y abrazando el celular.

(Esto está de mal en peor… Hinata no estas para ponerte a suspirar como una jovencita soltera… por favor regresa a la realidad….)

-0-

Después de pasar un rato suspirando, olvidando que existen más personas aparte, logro reaccionar, saliendo de mis fantasías y utópicos pensamientos.

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevo viendo el mensaje?_

_Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí tirada en la cama._

Escucho el auto de Sasuke estacionarse en el garaje

Me dirijo hacia la sala, y le veo entrar.

Me detengo antes de bajar el último escalón y quedo observando a Sasuke…

Parece sofocado, se quita su chaleco gris y afloja su corbata…

_Creo que aún no nota que estoy aquí._

Se dirige hacia la cocina… un vaso. Dos, tres… vaya como tomo agua, sí que anda seco.

Suspira, si parece que se estuviera ahogándose por algo…

Un escalofrió recorre mi espina dorsal al sentir su penetrante mirada sobre mí, se gira y comienza a caminar hacia donde estoy, me hace temblar con cada paso… se acerca más y más.

_Algo lo perturba. Lo puedo ver en esos ojos oscuros… que por cierto hoy veo más aterradores y oscuros que antes._

Esta tan cerca de mi…

Yo sigo paralizada ahí sosteniéndome de la reja de las escales y viéndolo fijamente… como si no pudiera apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

Pasa rosando a la par mía.

_Ese aroma… ¿flores? Ese aroma no es de la loción de Sasuke… ¿por qué huele a perfume de mujer?_

_(jajajajaja quizás cambio de gustos y ahora le gusta usar Carolina Herrera, o…)_

_La Curve rosa… la loción favorita de…_

_Siento un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo…_

_¿Por qué Sasuke…?_

_¿Qué rayos?..._

-0-

Mientras Sasuke se tomaba un baño me puse a preparar la cena.

Algo más tradicional. Unas bolas de arroz con miso.

Algo sencillo, además de preparar un poco de té.

Sasuke bajo las escaleras, lleva un buzo holgado y una camiseta color gris.

Serví los platos en la mesa, realmente me sorprendió que Sasuke llegara a tiempo para cenar conmigo.

-Hoy saliste temprano del trabajo-

-¿Acaso eso te molesta?, deberías alegrarte que tu esposo desee estar más tiempo en casa…-

Su tono me erizo la piel… no separaba su ojos de la comida pero… solo oírlo hizo que me pusiera nerviosa.

-Yo… es solo que… como has estado viniendo tarde…yo…no-

-¿Estas reprochándome?-

_Joder… ¿para esto vino temprano? Claro, anda de malas y quien mejor para quitarse la cólera que su estúpida esposa._

-No…no…no jamás haría eso, yo solo…-

-Hump-

_Mi estómago esta tenso, debería dejar de comer, me congestionare._

_Pero debo esperar que él se digne a retirarse de la mesa para poderlo hacer yo._

_Dios, ¿porque no me hiciste hombre?_

-0-

Después de recoger y fregar la vajilla sucia... limpiar todo el relajo en la cocina, me dirigí a la habitación.

_Dudo un poco en abrir la puerta. Creo que ya me estaba gustando eso de acostarme y que él no estuviera._

Entro despacio

_(Pareces ladrón que entra a hurtadillas)_

_¿Ya está acostado?_

_(Eso parece, hay un bulto en la cama)_

Me dispongo a quitarme la ropa y colocar mi pijama de dormir. Consistente en short rosa y una playera del mismo color con un conejito en frente _(¡ooh! pero que tierno ¬¬)_

Remuevo las cobijas y me acuesto a la par de Sasuke, apago la lamparita de noche que está en mi lado de la cama y me arropo.

En segundos Sasuke se da vuelta… aparta la cobija y se acerca a mi cuerpo, poniendo su pecho desnudo justo en mi espalda... con su mano izquierda me toma por la cintura enterrándome los dedos… (¡Oh! ya estaba olvidando sus delicadas caricias).

Siento su piel arder, quemando la mía… su respiración es irregular, acelerada, siento el aire caliente que sale por sus fosas nasales rozar con mi cuello…

Sus labios se acercan a mi lóbulo, rozando sus dientes y luego mordiendo…

Esa acción hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca.

En un movimiento rápido se coloca sobre mí, apoyándose en sus rodillas y sus puños cerrados a cada lado de mi cara.

Está completamente desnudo… _(Dios, sabía que la dicha no me iba a durar mucho)_

Extiende su mano hasta la mesita de noche y enciende mi lámpara. Volviendo a poner su mano donde la tenía antes.

Me queda viendo fijo… esos ojos azabache me observan inquisidores

_¿Ahora qué diablos hice para enojarlo?_

Comienza a besar mi cuello con desesperación, su mano derecha presiona con fuerza mi pecho sobre la playera… los estruja. Como si quisiera extirparlos.

-¡AAAhhh!- gimo de dolor… _(Joder Sasuke no puede ser delicado ni una sola vez)_

Muerde mi clavícula _(hay no eso dejara marca_) y sigue besándome con gran pasión… su mano abandona mi pecho.

Se pone de rodillas y con ambas manos rompe mi playera, un grito sale de mi boca al sentirme desnuda ante él y llevo mis manos hasta mis pechos para cubrirlos. Me aterra la forma que está actuando.

Me toma con fuerza de las muñeca y las me coloca los brazos arriba de mi cabeza, como un arco… los presiona con fuerza, demasiada fuerza que siento que me va a romper.

-no las muevas de aquí-

Su voz sonó grave… destilando autoridad en sus palabras.

Soltó mis muñecas, y yo deje mis brazos ahí, _mejor obedecía, no quería verlo más furioso._

Sentí el frio de su lengua delinear el rededor de mis pezones que se erguían frente a él. Los succionaba, lamia, y una que otra vez los mordía. Mientras su mano derecha jugaba con mi otro pecho, presionándolo con fuerza.

Su caricias eran fuertes y llenas de lujuria, (como siempre)… llevo sus manos hasta el elástico de mi short y lo deslizo con todo y mi ropa interior.

Cerré mis piernas rápido y fuertemente presionándolas a una contra la otra, mis manos automáticamente se posaron tratando de tapar mi intimidad.

Sasuke volvió a tomarme de las muñecas, esta vez con más fuerza.

Las coloco por arriba de mi cabeza. Y sin soltarlas acerco su boca a mi oído.

-Hinata, acaso no escuchaste bien lo que te dije antes, o eres tan lenta que no puedes acatar una simple orden.-

Levanto su rostro frente al mío y me miro… sus ojos estaban endurecidos, parecían desprender odio… ¿_Sasuke me odia? ¿Pero porque?..._

-No quiero que las muevas ENTENDIDO-

Su tono fue amenazador y fuerte… me hizo estremecer y sin poder evitarlo mis ojos empezaron a ponerse acuosos…

Sasuke soltó mis muñecas, y llevo sus manos hasta mis muslo… que estaban juntos, presionados con fuerza uno contra otro… tratando de cubrir un poco la entrada a mi intimidad.

Sus dedos se clavaron en la carne de mis piernas y con fuerza las separo… se colocó en medio de mi… _(Hay no hay no hay no hay no….)_

Sentí una ola de dolor recorrer mi cuerpo… su embestida fue violenta, entro de golpe en mi interior… y movía sus caderas intempestivamente…

Mis rodillas estaban flexionadas, mis manos arriba mi cabeza, agarrando con fuerza las sabanas.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Y de mis labios salían gemidos un tanto desgarradores…

Sasuke acerco a sus labios y los presiono con los míos… susurrando algo entre dientes.

-no grites-

Alejo su rostro del mío… mientras se enfocaba en penetrarme con más velocidad…

Podía ver su faz, sus expresiones… las veía algo borrosas a causa de las lágrimas pero podía distinguirlas un poco…

Sus ojos entrecerrados, indicando que estaba llegando al clímax… sus puños serrados uno a cada lado de mi rostro.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior… no debo gritar, no debo hacer ruido… Sasuke se enojara.

Sentí un líquido caliente bañar mi interior…. Había acabado…

Sasuke se dejó caer a mi lado… respiraba por la boca, grandes bocanadas de aire caliente salían de sus labios.

Ambos bañados en sudor.

Tome la cobija para cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo… me doy la vuelta, dándole la espalda a este.

Pero en instantes siento su respiración cerca de mi oído…

Mi cuerpo se tensó, _¿No quedo Satisfecho?, hay no por favor… otra vez no_

-eres mía, no lo olvides… mía y de nadie más-

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, alejando un poco su cuerpo del mío y quedando ambos de espaldas.

-apaga la luz-

Me incline hacia la lámpara, apagándola… quedando envuelta en la oscuridad. Envuelta en mis pensamientos.

"_eres mía, no lo olvides… mía y de nadie más"_

"_eres mía, no lo olvides… mía y de nadie más"_

"_eres mía, no lo olvides… mía y de nadie más"_

_Sasuke, para mi desgracia, no puedo olvidar un solo instante eso._

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no puedo contenerlas, siento una opresión en el pecho…

_No puedo olvidar que estoy atada a ti…. No puedo olvidar mi deber contigo…. No puedo olvidar que mi cuerpo es tuyo…_

_Mi cuerpo… mi libertad, mi destino._

_Estúpida vida, estúpida suerte, estúpido dinero…._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _

_A veces…. _

_A veces creo…_

_Creo que sería mejor estar muerta…_

…_._

_**Notas Finales:**_

_**Capitulo VIII:**_

-Te he dicho que no me llames a esta hora, sabes que ya estoy en casa…-

Sasuke… mmm parece que habla por teléfono.

-deja de decir estupideces, sabias a lo que te atenías conmigo-

¿Con quién está hablando?

-voy a cortar es peligroso estar hablando aquí-

¿Peligroso?

-Nos vemos mañana-

-…-

-Si, como sea, adiós-

…

Queridos lectores, espero les haya gustado, y deseo que me hagan saber si les gusto, si hay algo que no les gusto, si creen que hay alguna incoherencia, etc. etc. jejejeje ya saben cómo verdad… a través de sus REVIEWS…

Bueno… sin más que agregar nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

Bye Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola amigos míos, queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el capítulo ocho, me quedo más largo de lo normal jejeje y eso que tenía planeado agregarle otras cosas, pero será para el próximo.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a mis grandes y amadas amigas… esas que me han permitido empapar sus hombros cuando mi alma está colapsando de lágrimas… ellas, mis hermanas, mis compañeras, mis consejeras y mis compinches… LAS AMO CHICAS.**

**Bueno espero que este capítulo les guste…. Por favor háganmelo saber a través de sus reviews, y como les he dicho, mientras más reviews dejen más rápido actualizo jajajajaja.**

**DECLAIMER:**

**Los personajes mesionados en esta obra son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, a quien le estoy infinitamente agradecida por haber creado tan excelente serie NARUTO.**

**Lo único que va por mi cuenta es el desarrollo de la historia, que espero sea de su completo agrado.**

**Y sin más que agregar…**

**QUE COMIENCE LA FUNSION **

**CAPITULO VIII**

…

-es una bestia… SASUKE-BESTIA-

-Te…Te…Tente-san, Ca…cálmate-

Como era de esperarse, mis muñecas quedaron marcadas… tenía unos pequeños hematomas en el busto, en mi cuello, piernas y los marcados dedos de Sasuke en mis muñecas.

Maldecía mi piel, es tan débil, se marca con facilidad… y como soy blanca se resaltan más estos estúpidos moretones.

Tenten había llegado temprano, de improvisto…

Obviamente trate de ocultarlos, pero me fue imposible.

Su reacción, bueno… sencillamente mando un sinfín de maldiciones dedicadas a Sasuke y todos sus ancestros.

Trataba de calmarla, pero me era imposible…

Después de una batalla tratando de domar al monstro que había despertados me dijo que saldría un momento… me temí que fuera a buscarlo, pero prometió no hacerlo, eso me calmo.

Ni veinte minutos habían pasado cuando regreso, traía una pequeña bolsa de plástico color negro.

Saco de ellas una crema, y tres pares de muñequeras uno color negro, otro rosa y un morado.

-Son tus colores favoritos, sé que tienes mucha ropa de estos tres colores así que puedes inventar que es un accesorio para combinarlo. Así solucionamos el problema de las muñecas.-

Mis ojos se enterneces, ciertamente no sabría que hacer sin ella… es de las pocas personas que velan por mí, de las pocas personas que no me ven como un estorbo, de las pocas que me quieren. Y la única persona con la que puedo desahogarme y sacar todo lo que me carcome.

-por suerte esta vez no hay muchas marcas en el cuello… si llevas el pelo suelto ni se notara-

No podía dejar de mirarla, sentía que ella era un pilar importante en mi vida… no quería ni imaginar que la alejaran de mi lado, así como alejaron a Neji-niisan.

-Usa esta crema, se supone que ayuda a disminuir rápidamente hematomas-

Suspire hondo, no quiero pensar negativo… ahora está aquí conmigo, puedo llorar con ella sin sentirme débil, puedo reír con ella, puedo dejar salir mis penas, y temores…

-Gracias Tenten-san-

-jejeje no es nada yo…-

Mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mis mejillas se ponían de color carmesí al igual que mi nariz.

-no…no llores Hinata-

Tenten se acercó a mí rodeándome en sus brazos, presionando su cuerpo con el mío… yo respondí rápidamente… rodeando su cintura, y enterrando mi cara en su pecho.

Estaba sentada frente al tocador, y ella de pie, estrechadas en un abrazo, con mis ojos desbordando de lágrimas…

-Gracias por estar conmigo Tenten-san, no sé cómo podría sobrellevar mi vida sin tu amistad-

Tente se separa un poco, lleva sus manos hasta mis mejillas, levantando mi rostro.

-Te quiero Hina-chan-

Justo cuando iba a volver a llorar…

-¡Aaaah! ¿Quién es mi Hina-chan? ¿Quién es mi Hina-bonita?

-Te...te…te…Tenten-san, Tenten-san detente-

Pellizcando mis mejillas suavemente, como se juega con un bebe… jejeje definitivamente Gracias a Dios que esta ella conmigo.

-0-

Después de preparar algo para almorzar juntas, lavamos la vajilla, y terminamos de hacer los deberes…

Jejeje por más que quise convencerla que yo estaba bien, que no se preocupara… fue imposible, se aferró a su idea de irse hasta que calculara que Sasuke (el idiota de Sasuke-bestia, fueron sus palabras exactas) ya estaba por llegar… no quería verlo (no quería ver su cara de emo/renegado, jejeje que comparaciones más interesantes hace Tenten).

Tomamos una ducha, y nos recostamos juntas sobre la cama.

Platicábamos y nos reíamos, jejeje hace días no compartíamos un día juntas.

-así que 5 llamadas… y me puedes explicar ¿Por qué rayos no le llamaste, o al menos contestaste el mensaje?-

(Esa misma pregunta me hago yo)

-No…No…No lo sé-

Mi rostro se ruborizo, y trate de ocultarlo, enterrando el rostro en el hueco de su hombro, ya que ella tenía su brazo derecho bajo mi cabeza, como mi almohada personal.

-Hinata… ¿él te gusta mucho verdad?-

Esa pregunta me cayó de sorpresa… provocando que mi rostro se tornara más rojo que un tomate

-Jajajaja tomare eso como un si-

Mi voz se había perdido quien sabe dónde…

Solo pensar en Naruto-kun… mi corazón… mi cerebro… mi… mi… ¡aaaaahhhhh!

-Creo que ha de ser un gran tipo, para poder conseguir que Hinata Hyuga enloqueciera por él-

Sí, creo que la meta de Tenten era provocar un par cardiaco, ya que con cada uno de sus comentarios me aceleraba más el corazón, mi rostro ya n podía ponerse más rojo.

-Ni Kiba, y mucho menos Sasuke… jejeje pero vaya que Uzumaki Naruto ha de ser especial, ya quiero conocerlo-

-Te…Te…Tente, olvidas un detalle, un detalle muy muy importante, yo… yo…

Hasta decirlo me costaba, como si esas palabras me cortaran la garganta al pronunciarlas

-Yo… estoy casada, casada con Uchiha Sasuke-

-tzz- un chasquido salió de la boca de Tente. –TU NO AMAS HA ESE TONTO-

Es verdad, no le amo… pero así es el destino

-Eso…Eso no cuenta-

Tenten se sentó de golpe sobre la cama, yo le seguí, tenía una expresión de ira y sus puños cerrados.

-El amor… Hinata tú tienes derecho a amar, tú tienes derecho a ser feliz… tu…tu…-

Su voz empezaba a quebrarse, y mordía con fuerza su labio inferior…

Acaso… ella iba a llorar por mí…

Tenten, tan fuerte, tan decidida, siempre deseando tener yo, un poco del coraje y la seguridad que ella tiene… pocas veces la había visto llorar, muy pocas… y ahí frente a mí, esa escena que enterneció mi corazón.

-Hinata, tu eres noble, eres gentil, eres buena… el ser más bueno que conozco… por eso no puedo aceptar que tu felicidad y tu futuro se consuma al lado de un idiota que no sabe valorar a la mujer que esta con el.-

Lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Tenten, y al verla así no pude evitar sentir una gran tristeza, y comencé a llorar, sí, así de débil soy.

-Yo quiero que seas feliz, eso es todo-

Llevo su brazo hasta sus ojos, cubriéndolos y continúo su llanto.

Yo me acerque más a ella, rodeándola con mis brazos, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro, ella rápidamente rodeo mi cintura con sus manos…

Ahí estuvimos mucho rato, llorando, juntas, compartiendo ambas la tristeza… es verdad, así es la verdadera amistad…

Llorar juntas, reír juntas, sufrir juntas

Con un gesto entender lo que las palabras no saben decir

Derramar las lágrimas que la otra no logra derramar…

Cargar juntas una cruz, aunque sea solo mía…

Sentir el dolor ambas… aunque las marcas estén solo en mi cuerpo…

Al menos la vida me regalo esta dicha… este consuelo… al menos fui recompensada con esta amistad, que hasta ahora es lo más sagrado que tengo.

Nos quedamos dormidas… ella sobre mi hombro, jejeje llorar es agotador…

-0-

-Gracias por ayudarme a preparar la cena-

-No te preocupes, jejeje ambas nos quedamos dormidas y dejamos que nos agarrara la tarde-

-Bueno, al menos ya terminamos jejeje-

-Es mejor que me vaya no vaya ser la mala suer…-

Oigo el vehículo de Sasuke aparcarse afuera.

¡Oh Oh! Inmediatamente volteo a ver a Tenten, que tiene los puños apretados

Y el ceño fruncido.

-Te…Tenten-sa- Va a arder Troya, estos dos no se soportan.

-Ya estoy en casa-

Sasuke entra y se queda viendo, Tenten está justo frente a él, pues ya iba de salida. Ambos se ven de forma asesina… Señor que no pase nada malo.

-Hola Sa-su-ke- Tente le mira de forma altanera…

-Señorita Ayasawa, ¿Qué no tiene nada mejor que hacer que venir a interrumpir a mi mujer?- ambos sin bajar la mirada, retándose con cada palabra…

-Y tú no tienes nada mejor que hacer que escupir veneno-

Yo estaba empezando a marearme, Tenten por favor, no le sigas retando.

-Hinata- Al escuchar mi nombre salir de los labios de Sasuke me paralice

-Deberías escoger tus amistades, se te puede pegar lo burdo y altanero-

Tenten sonríe de forma socarrona

-Si no le has pasado tú lo amargado y bestia, no creo que deba preocuparse-

-Te…Te…Tente, ya… por… por favor-

-Hai Hai, mí tiempo es demasiado valioso como para perderlo contigo Uchiha-

Tenten se encamino hasta la puerta y antes de salir volteo el rostro hacia donde me encontraba.

-Nos vemos mañana Hina-chan-

Salió por la puerta, retumbándola al cerrarla.

Sasuke estaba ahí parado. Con sus puños cerrados y mirando el suelo.

Yo sentía que en cualquier momento se me tiraba encima y me molía a golpes.

Pero no fue así. Solo suspiro Hondo y siguió su camino hacia la recamara

-No voy a cenar, así que no me sirvas a mí-

-Cla…cla…claro-

Al subir el escalón el celular de Sasuke sonó, este lo tomo de su bolsillo y quedo viendo la pantalla… pero no contesto,

Acelero un poco el paso. Y entro a la recamara.

Sasuke está raro… de por si es raro, pero ahora está más que raro.

¿Qué le pasara?

Bueno que más da, mejor comeré algo y guardare lo demás en la nevera.

-0-

-Te he dicho que no me llames a esta hora, sabes que ya estoy en casa…-

Sasuke… mmm parece que habla por teléfono.

-deja de decir estupideces, sabias a lo que te atenías conmigo-

¿Con quién está hablando?

-voy a cortar es peligroso estar hablando aquí-

¿Peligroso?

-Nos vemos mañana-

-…-

-Si, como sea, adiós-

(Hinata que haces escuchando conversaciones ajenas… pareces una niñita, sabes que Sasuke te asesina si se entera)

Baje los escalones con gran silencio.

Llegue hasta la sala y me deja caer contra el sofá.

¿Con quién hablaba Sasuke?

Mañana es domingo, normalmente no sale, a menos que vayamos a ver a sus padres.

¿Por qué le dijo que era peligroso que le hablara aquí?

(Hinata no saques conjeturas así, sin más pruebas…)

No es la primera vez….

A veces no quiere contestar el celular cuando le suena, o sale a fuera a contestar, llega a deshoras de la noche, y… ese aroma que a veces desprende al venir del trabajo… es loción femenina.

Sus salidas los fines de semana a quien sabe dónde, con a saber quién…

(¿Estas sospechando que tu esposo te pinta el cuerno?

Bueno no sería ilógico, con lo inútil que eres en la cama, me imagino que necesita desahogarse en otro lado)

Y pues yo no lo amo, no me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer con otras mujeres.

(Joder Hinata, ¿y tú dignidad? ¿Tu orgullo como mujer? ¿Tu sacrificio? bien podrías pintarle el cuerno si quisieras, pero no lo haces… ¿porque demonios el sí puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana?)

No debemos pensar en eso, no estamos seguras aun… hay que… hay que poner atención e investigar mejor, quizás solo sea mi imaginación.

(¡Oh! si claro ¬¬)

Sabes, toda persona es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Sin pruebas no hay delito.

-0-

-¿vas a Salir Sasuke-kun?

(Es obvio, no le oíste "nos vemos mañana" es decir hoy, se va a ver con alguien)

Puede ser un amigo, ya te dije que no saquemos conjeturas

-Sí, tengo un compromiso, no sé a qué hora regrese-

Pantalones jeans ceñidos al cuerpo, una camisa Lacoste color gris y zapatillas formales.

No lleva su portafolio, solo toma sus llaves y la cartera en la bolsa trasera del pantalón.

Sale por la puerta principal y desaparece de mi vista.

Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Qué estás jugando?

-0-

Mi celular sonó por segunda vez, aun envuelta en la toalla del baño y con otra cubriendo mi cabello mojado, corro hacia la mesita de noche donde está mi celular.

Lo tomo y presiono la tecla de contestar rápidamente (sin fijarme en el Número)

-Alo-

-Hola Hinata, jejeje que bueno que contestas dattebayo-

Na…Na…Na…Na…NARUTO

-¿Hinata?

(Responde niña)

-Holaaa-

(HINATA RESPONDEEE)

-¿Alo?, ¿estás ahí? ¿Alo? ¿Alo? Hinata-

-Na…Na…Naruto-kun-

(Bendito sea Dios, pensé que lo dejarías colgado en la línea)

-Me asustaste jejeje pensé que no querías contestarme-

-No…No... NO... Cómo crees eso, es que, yo… bueno…-

-¿esta Sasuke contigo?-

¿Qué?

-No…No hoy salió… ¿Por qu...-

-Excelente, traje algo para ti, de América y quería dártelo, salgo para allá-

¿Qué? ¿Qué? QUEEEEE? Vi…vi…vi…viene Naruto-Kun Vieneee

No, no, no esto no está bien, no... No... Noooo

-Espe…-

Pi…pi…pi

-Me Corto-

-0-

Es tan sorpresivo, ¿me veré bien así?

¡Aaaah! noooo porque tenía que venir así de repente

(¿No te alegra? Hasta has soñado con él, ahora lo veras)

Claro que quiero verlo… pero…pero…pero ¿estoy bien así? ¡Aaay! Tenten, como deseara estuvieras aquí.

(Bueno, almeno cuando la llamaste te dijo que ponerte)

Si pero, Si pero, Si pero NOOOOO

Recuerda las palabras de Tenten, Recuérdalas Hinata…

"luce fashion pero casual y relajada, estás en tu casa, ni modo que te vistas elegantemente en tu casa"

"trata de parecer tranquila, respira hondo y procura no tartamudear"

"míralo a los ojos, eso demuestra que eres segura"

"como estás en tu casa se tu misma… busca tu ropa más cómoda y relájate"

-…- ¿ES ENCERIO? Como planea Tenten que logre hacer esooooo.

…

Unos short color azul marino a media pierna. Una camiseta tipo polo de color blanco, con la palabra LOVE en frente y de color rosa. Y como no me gusta que se vean mis piernas me puse unas calcetas altas hasta la rodilla, y de rayas blancas con rosa. Unas zapatillas color rosa. Y como el cabello lo andaba húmedo debí dejarlo suelto.

Supongo que esto es casual. Y aunque no es lo que dijo Tenten… bueno… ella quería que mostrara más piel y pues yo… no… eso es indecente.

Seguía meditando sobre si me veía bien o ridícula… cuando el timbre sonó.

De camino a la puerta quebré mi loción favorita, choque con la puerta de la recamara, casi pierdo la vida en las escaleras, mi pie se estrelló con la mesa de la sala… (Vamos bien Hinata, eso es estar relajado).

Mi puerta no localizaba la perilla de la mano…. Aaaahhhhh (cuenta hasta diez, cuenta hasta diez)

1…2…3…4…5… (PERO ABRE LA PUERTAAAA)

NO ME PRESIONES QUE ESTOY CONTANDO HASTA DIEZ….

Al fin pude dar con la perilla y abrir…. Y ante mis perlados y estupefactos ojos… (UN DIOS GRIEGO… LA EVOLUCION DEL HOMBRE EN SU MODO MAS SEXY)

-Buenas Tardes hermosa Hinata-

-Bu…bu...buenas tardes Na…Na…Naruto-kun-

Un buzo color gris, holgado… justo en la cintura dejando ver el elástico de su… de su… (O/./O) dice Calvin Klein… (Nunca podre borrar esa imagen de mi mente).

Una camiseta escotada de esas que tiene agujeritos, de color negro (Hinata, la chica más conocedora de moda jajajaja)

Esa camisa estaba súper, súper, súper ajustada a su torso… marcando perfectamente su cuerpo de súper hombre.

Y esos brazos… wow al aire libre, exhibiendo semejante musculatura… deberían prohibir a los hombres caminar así, pueden matar a alguien.

-yo… bueno, vine para darte algo-

-a…a…algo, ¿a mí?-

Extendió sus manos y había en ellas un regalo envuelto en papel violeta, con un chongo de color plata.

Lo tome rápidamente, era pesado y duro…

-¿Qué…que es?-

-Ábrelo- me dice con una jodida sensual sonrisa

-cla…claro-

Rompo la envoltura sin tener ni el minimo cuidado, me siento como una niñita ansiosa…

"_AMERICAN FOOD"_

_Simple Recipes_

-dijiste que te gusta la cocina Occidental, dattebayo-

Lleva una mano hacia su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos dorados… sus mejillas están con un leve sonrojo, y sus pupilas dilatadas… esos hermosos zafiros que parecen brillar con más fuerza… me ven de una manera que hace que mi alma se estremezca.

Siento mis ojos acuosos (no por favor, no por favor no empieces, Hinata no vayas a llorar, eso te hace ver como una mojigata, débil, sentimental. Nooo)

-Hi…Hi…HInata ¿estás bien?, ¿no te gusto el regalo? Yo… bueno… yo pensé que te gustaría, mi abuela dijo que era de los mejores recetarios, ella tiene como mil y nunca cocina, pero tú eres una genio en la cocina, y pues yo.. Bueno yo pensé que quizás tu si podrías apreciarlo…

-es lo más lindo que me han dado-

Tenía la mirada agachada, y mordía mi labio inferior en un inútil intento de retener el llanto.

Como no iba a llorar si era lo más lindo que me habían dado… Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun… cuidare este libro con todo mi corazón.

-me alegra tanto que te haya gustado… bu…bueno debo irme jejeje como ves estaba en pleno ejercicio, pero no quería desaprovechar venir ahorita que podía, jejeje no me acerco a ti porque ando muy sudado y no quiero pues ensuciarte-

Presionaba con fuerza el libro, como si de él se tratara, de un momento a otro mi cuerpo reacciono solo... quizás por la emoción del momento, la nostalgia, la euforia (las hormonas), lo que haya sido… pero ahí estaba yo… como nunca en todos mis años de vida, dejándome llevar por mis instintos… lanzándome hacia la perdición que es ese hombre para mi.

Lo estreche tan fuerte a mi cuerpo, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho, respirando su aroma tan varonil (hormonas, hormonas benditas hormonas)

-gracias… gracias Naruto-kun-

Sentí sus brazos rodear mi espalda… y por unos segundos me sentí en el cielo… fundida con él en ese abrazo. Llenando su pecho con lágrimas, no de tristeza, sino todo lo contrario… lagrimas llenas de alegría y agradecimiento.

Era tan cálido… a pesar del sudor que le cubría podía sentir su cuerpo arder…. Llenar de un extraño calor todo mi interior… su aroma… su cercanía… su roce… yo…. NO

No…No…No…No…No esto está mal está mal está mal…

Lo suelto de repente (sintiendo que al hacerlo se me va la vida con el).

-Yo… yo debo irme Hina-chan, nos…nos vemos luego-

Se va rápidamente hacia su motocicleta que yacía aparcada a otro lado de la calle.

Entro a mi casa, cierro la puerta…

Aun llevo el libro entre mis brazos… camino en modo automático hasta el sillón y me dejo caer…

Después de varios minutos intentando digerir lo que había hecho…. Pude reaccionar… ¿PERO QUE RAYOS FUE ESO?

Dios mío… estoy enloqueciendo.

…

NOTAS FINALES:

¿QUE LES PARECIO EL GESTO DE NARUTO? ¿BUEN REGALO O NO?

¿LE PODRIAN DAR A NUESTRO RUBIO AMIGO UN PAR DE CONSEJOS SOBRE SUS PROXIMAS MOVIDAS?

Y POR CIERTO, ME PODRIAN RECOMENDAR UNA CANCION PARA ELLOS DOS... PORFAAA

UZUMAKI NARUTO AL ATAQUE JAJAJAJAJA

_**CAPITULO IX**_

Siento unos brazos fuertes rodear mi cintura… acomoda su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro… muy cerca de mi oído.

Su respiración es irregular, sacando bocanadas de aire caliente que rozan con mi cuello… provocando que una corriente eléctrica baje por mi espina dorsal.

Su mano se desliza con lentitud por debajo de mi camisa… pasando por mi vientre, subiendo más mas hasta llegar al nacimiento de mis pechos, sin tocarlos… saca su mano de mi camisa y voltea mi cuerpo, quedando frente a frente.

Sus orbes azules están dilatadas y se ven más oscuras… ¿deseo? Acaso eso es lo que veo.

Sus manos están posadas en mi cintura, levantando con una lentitud agonizante mi camisa.

Acerca sus labios hasta mi oído izquierdo… Joder su aliento es tan tibio que siento que me enciende la sangre.

-Hinata no tengas miedo, cierra los ojos y confía en mi-

…

**espero este capitulo les haya gustado, siento que me haya quedado super largo… pero bueno, ni modo jejejeje.**

**Por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sus opiniones que son tan importantes para mi.**

**AHORA CONTESTARE SUS REVIEWS:**

**LULI: jajajajajajaja eso de mi "cabeza retorcida" me hizo reir jjajajajaja, puede que si, tenga un tanto ideas retorcidas ;), y****procurare compensar con un suuuper lemon NaruHina. **

**Y no te preocupes, no le pondría un hijo de Sasuke, si fuera en el mundo anime si, porque supongo que una mezcla Uchiha Hyuga seria jodidamente fuerte, pero aquí en este mundo ni al caso jaajajjajajaja. **

**KAWAIISOUL: Jejejeje siii nuestro súper héroe rubio ya empezó sus movidas… la batalla epica esta por comenzar. Naruto vrs Sasuke por el amor de Hinata. Jejejejeje **

**Agradezco muchísimo todos y cada uno de tus comentarios y opiniones, son importantes y valiosa para mi, me alegra que sigas leyendo mi Fanfic, y pues espero siempre poder llenar tus expectativas. **

**LUCYNARUTERA92: técnicamente es su esposo, y ella aunque no le guste pues… ni modo, pero si, ha de ser espeluznante estar con una persona que uno no ama T.T **

**Jajajaja Narutin ya le anda ganas de dejar desmuelado al azabache jajajajajaja. Muchas Gracias por seguir mi Fanfic, espero que siempre te siga gustando. **

**ELIUSKA20: jejejejeje no comas ansias, recuerda que como sea, en Japón aún se dejan llevar por muchas tradiciones viejas… asi que debo ir poco a poco. **

**Jejejeje pero Naruto en esas anda ya. Jejejeje y muchas gracias por leer mi Fanfic, espero que tus expectativas siempre sean llenadas con cada actualización. **

**JIME OTAKUHIME: muchas gracias, agradezco mucho que leas mi historia y me des a conocer tus opiniones… y siii nuestro rubio ya esta en la movida. Espero que las actualizaciones futuras sean de tu agrado y llenen tus expectativas, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo. **

**MONTSE: jajajajajajaja si, como son los pensamientos de Hina-chan puede darse ese lujo… jajajajaja al fin y al cabo… quien mas sabe lo que pensamos… a veces las mas tímidas tenemos una mente sexy jajajajajaja **

**Me alegra que te divierta este Fanfic, espero poder seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas. **

**MER-CHAN: jejejeje y como dije, mientras mas reviews vea, mas rápido actualizare… jejejeje gracias por continuar leyéndolo. **

**SAKURA1736: Jajajajaja esa Hina debería aprovechar esa oferta, jajajajaj si yo fuera ella RRRR yo le llamaría cada que este solita. **

** Creo que Sasuke se está haciendo Sasuki, por eso cambio por loción de mujer jajajajaja. **

**Jejejejeje dentro de muuuuy poco se sabrá si nuestro azabache tiene una amante o algún amigo (orochimaru) nos lo arruino. **

**GUEST: pues te comento que ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 11, pero como soy maldad pura… jajajajajaja les hago esperar… **

**Gracias por continuar leyendo este Fanfic, y dejarme tus opiniones, las valoro mucho. **

**KENOHE: jejejejejeje aunque es tentador, no puedo hacerte spoiler, pero no tardaras mucho en descubrir las respuestas a esas 4 preguntas. **

**Y gracias por leer mi humildísimo fic… CUIDATE. **

**NANA: Muchas gracias, espero seguir llenando tus expectativas. Saludos J **

**VULMA123: jejejejeje siii ese rubio la deja en las nubes, y con el cerebro paralizado a la pobre Hinata… jejejejeje pero no podemos negar que eso la hace mas lindaaaa… **

**Me alegra mucho saber que mi fic te ha sacado una que otra sonrisa, esa es la finalidad… divertir, entretener, emocionar. Te agradezco que continúes leyéndolo y pues valoro muchísimo tus comentarios… MUCHAS GRACIAS **

**HINA CARO: Jejeje me alegra que mi fic te guste, y espero poder seguir cumpliendo con tus expectativas. Agradezco que dejes tus comentarios y opiniones y sobretodo agradezco que continúes leyendo mi humilde Fanfic. Muchas Gracias. **

**ANJU : si, poco a poco las cosa van a ir encajando, el pasado de Sasuke, el porqué de sus acciones… jejejeje ¿es el en verdad tan malo? ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Qué lo motiva? ¿Le obligaron a casarse?... no pienso hacer muy largo el Fanfic así que pronto se revelaran muchas cosas. Espero qu(e siga llenando tus expectativas.**

**Y bueno… nos leemos pronto**

**Bye bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola queridísim s lectores. Antes que nada quería agradecerles por continuar leyendo este humilde Fanfic…**

**Les agradezco por sus reviews, y como bien dije antes mientras más reviews… más rápido actualizo jejejeje… Palabra de Honor.**

**Bueno, espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado…**

**DECLAIMER:**

**LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASHASHI KISIMOTO, LO UNICO QUE VA POR CUENTA MIA ES LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE LA HISTORIA.**

**Y sin más que agregar… que empiece la función:**

**CAPITULO IX**

…

Que frio siento…

¡OH! Ya veo, olvide cerrar las ventanas. Qué raro Juraría que las había cerrado antes de acostarme.

Me levanto, dirigiendo mis pasos hasta el ventanal que yacía abierto, permitiéndole al viento colarse hasta el interior de la habitación.

Me costó un poco cerrarlas, pues las corrientes de aire eran muy fuertes.

Al fin pude colocar el seguro a las ventanas para que no pudieran abrirse nuevamente, pero antes de que pueda girar y dirigirme hacia la cama nuevamente…

Siento unos brazos fuertes rodear mi cintura… ¿un hombre?

…. Acomoda su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro… muy cerca de mi oído.

Su respiración es irregular, sacando bocanadas de aire caliente que rozan con mi cuello… provocando que una corriente eléctrica baje por mi espina dorsal.

Su mano se desliza con lentitud por debajo de mi camisa… pasando por mi vientre, subiendo más mas, las yemas de sus dedos rozando con mi piel nívea provocando que los bellos de todo mi cuerpo se encrespen… saca su mano de mi camisa y voltea mi cuerpo, quedando frente a frente.

Sus orbes azules están dilatadas y se ven más oscuras… ¿deseo? Acaso eso es lo que veo.

Sus manos están posadas en mi cintura, trasmitiéndome el calor que ellas desprendían. Aumentando así la temperatura en mi propio cuerpo.

Acerca sus labios hasta mi oído izquierdo… Joder su aliento es tan tibio que siento que me enciende la sangre.

-Hinata, déjate llevar-

Sentí su aliento sobre mi lóbulo y el frio de su lengua húmeda rozar con él… un leve mordisco fue el detonante de aquella ráfaga de fuego que bajo hasta mi vientre, consumiendo mi raciocinio y activando cada milímetro de mi cuerpo.

Sus labios besaron mi cuello, y su lengua me humedecía la piel, sus caricias eran tan excitantes y embriagadoras… sin poder contenerme pequeños gemidos salían de mi boca al sentirlo en aquella zona que jamás pensé fuera tan sensible a las caricias.

Mis piernas tiemblan, juro que caería al suelo de no ser porque él me sostiene…

Detiene sus besos sobre mi cuello y coloca su rostros frente al mío posando su frente sobre la mía… y nuestros ojos se ven fijos… lo sabía, este hombre descontrola mis sentidos… sé que no debo, sé que esto no es correcto… pero, pero lo deseo, lo deseo con todas las fibras y moléculas de mi ser.

Sus ojos parecen tener una especie de magia que me vuelve adicta a ellos, sus labios se encorvan en una minúscula sonrisa… acto seguido desliza su lengua sobre su labio inferior. MIERDA que sexy se ve haciendo eso, trato de evitar su mirada, pero me es imposible.

–te deseo Hinata, no sabes cuánto-

Sus labios se posan en los míos, cuanto había anhelado este beso, sus labios tan cálidos y carnosos, tan dulces y húmedos se entrelazan con los míos en una danza armónica y apasionada.

Mis manos se aferran a sus anchos hombros. El beso se hace más exigente, más apasionado, nuestras lenguas se encuentran, saboreando con desesperación, deseando más… más… más.

Me empuja con su cuerpo hasta hacer que mi espalda choque con la pared de la habitación, me toma las piernas y me impulsa hasta que las enredo entre sus caderas. Sus labios bajan por mi cuello, llenándolo de besos húmedos que solo lograban encender más mi cuerpo y alocar a mi cerebro.

Mis dedos se perdían entre esos mechones color de oro, y mi cuerpo se movía al compás de sus delicadas caricias.

Comienza a caminar en reversa… conmigo a cuestas y nuestros labios que parecen querer devorarse mutuamente.

Llego hasta el borde la cama e hizo un giro para ponerme sobre esta, Me recostó con sumo cuidado en el colchón de aquella cama tamaño queen.

Se levanta, dejándome a mi recostada sobre el mullido colchón de mi cama… sus ojos me empiezan a escudriñar mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, sonriendo de una manera perversa y relamiendo sus labios.

Siento mi rostro arder… me veo tan vulnerable ante este hombre, me siento cual cervatillo frente a un lobo feroz…. Y lo peor, No quiero huir de él.

-eres tan hermosa-

Esas palabras hacen que mi rostro se ruborice mucho más…

Con rapidez se despoja de aquella camisa escotada, negra… dejando ver su torso desnudo… crei que no podía prenderme más…

Se acerca a mí y me besa mientras sus manos me despojan de mi camiseta, cortamos el beso, solo en el instante que aquella prenda era retirada.

Ambos ansiosos, deseosos de ser uno solo, de probar cada milímetro de nuestros cuerpos que yacían activos, receptores a cada rose y caricia.

-quiero que seas mía-

Y yo quiero ser tuya, tuya nada más…

Sus labios bajaban por mi cuello, se detiene un segundo, no, no pares por favor.

Un gemido sale de mi boca al sentir su boca sobre mis pezones que yacían erectos y ardientes como volcanes… jamás los sentí más sensibles, mas deseosos de ser acariciados… su dueño al fin había aparecido, y mi cuerpo lo aceptaba gustoso.

Su lengua jugueteaba con mis pechos, succionaba, besaba, mordía… DIOS MIO voy a enloquecer.

Siento mi vientre arder, espasmos múltiples en mi cuerpo, sensaciones que nunca había experimentado…

Mi sexo era nacimiento de un caudal de impulsos eléctricos… sentía que se humedecía, extraños cosquilleos provenientes de lo más íntimo de mi cuerpo… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué sensación tan fascinante me provoca este hombre?

Sus manos estaban posadas en mis pechos, sus labios pasaban de uno a otro, succionándolos como si fuera un bebe hambriento.

Mi cerebro estaba al borde del colapso…y mi cuerpo se movía de manera incontrolada… gemidos salían de mis labios, gemidos que sencillamente me era imposible retener.

Su mano bajo despacio por mi abdomen, introduciéndose por dentro de mis shorts… y con una agilidad increíble, comenzó a deslizarlos…

Mientras los bajaba, sus labios iban recorriendo el camino que antes había trazado su mano, llego hasta el borde de la única prende que aún quedaba, esos bóxer de color rosa…En cuestión de segundos retira aquella pieza de algodón, deslizando sus manos por mis piernas.

Al notarme desnuda ante él, mis piernas se cerraron automáticamente, sentía el pudor asomar sus narices, arruinando todo. Mas sus manos se deslizaron por ellas con tanta delicadeza y dulzura, pero trasmitiendo su pasión y su deseo…

-Por favor Hinata, quiero verte-

No tuvo que decir más… y la tensión en mis piernas desapareció, dejándolas cual mantequilla… abriéndose ante él.

Una oleada de placer inundo mi cuerpo al sentir su boca acariciar tan hábilmente mi intimidad…

Mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar ante aquel rose de su lengua sobre mi sexo, sus caricias eran mi perdición, su lengua tocaba aquel punto que me hacía perder el control, el raciocinio y me volvía tan vulnerable ante él… pero era dichosa al sentirlo ahí, saboreando mi intimidad, y regalándole a mi cuerpo placeres antes desconocidos….

Ya no podía más, sentía que bajaba por una montaña rusa… sentía que mis sentidos se nublaban y un sin número de explosiones en mi cabeza….

Mi espalda se arqueo… y de mis labios salió un gemido enorme, gritando tras de este, su nombre…

-NA… NAAAARUTO-KUN-

…

Desperté agitada, con la respiración entre cortada y mi cuerpo envuelto en sudor….

Mis manos temblaban y sentía una extraña incomodidad bajo mi ropa interior.

_¿Acaso yo…?_

_¿Un sueño?_

_¿Yo tuve un sueño… con Naruto-kun?_

_¿TUVE UN SUEÑO DE ESTA MAGNITUD CON ÉL…?_

_(Oye chica ese lado pervertido no te lo conocía)_

_CALLATE… yo no… yo no… pude… NO_

_(Sabias que ese tipo de sueños a veces revelan tus verdaderos deseos)_

_CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLLATE, CALLATEEEEE… YO NOOO, yo no, yo no deseo nada de eso._

_Agua, eso es lo que necesito._

Bajo las escaleras y llego hasta la sala, enciendo la luz, y quedo viendo el reloj que colgaba en la pared.

3:37 AM

_¿Tan tarde y Sasuke no ha llegado?_

_Pero no me aviso que dormiría fuera._

_No sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento…_

_(Sabes, moralmente ya no puedes decir nada, pues acabas de tener un sueño erótico con un hombre que no es tu esposo)_

_Podrías dejar de atormentarme más por favor…_

_(Hai Hai Hai)_

Me dirijo a la cocina y bebo un poco de agua _(tres vasos es para ti es poco... vaya)_

Subo de nuevo a la recamara y me recuesto.

_Aún sigo impactada por ese sueño… parecía tan real, me hizo sentir cosas como si fuera real, cosas que nunca había experimentado… POR DIOS Y SOLO FUE UN SUEÑO…_

_(Jajajaja querías que fuera real verdad…)_

_Cla…Cla…Claro que no…_

_(¿Segura?)_

_S...s…si, segura._

_(Ok, como tú digas) _

_Necesito un terapeuta, un psicólogo, confesarme, necesito un sacerdote…. Necesito…necesito…necesito (al mismísimo Naruto en carne y huesos, mas carne que huesos)_

_NOOOOOO_

_NOOOOOO_

_Hay Dios mío, Hay Dios Mío, me calcinare en las llamas del infierno_

_-0-_

_Más de una vez mi cuerpo y mi mente jugaban conmigo, mostrándome en brazos de aquel rubio de ojos azules que definitivamente tenia boca abajo mi cordura._

_El 80% de mis pensamientos o memorias se enfocaban en él, por supuesto él no me ayudaba a controlarme, pues no había día del señor que no me pusiera a di variar con sus mensajes de texto._

"que pases un estupendo día Hina-chan"

"Buenas Tardes Hina-chan, espero que hayas tenido un excelente día, que descanse"

"espero verte pronto…"

"¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?"

_Y qué decir de esas pequeñas charlas vía mensajes telefónico que teníamos, ciertamente las aprecio, pues puedo contestar bien, y no sabe que muero de nervios._

_Pero aunque siento que estoy jugando con fuego al permitir tanta cercanía entre Naruto-kun y yo… es imposible para mi alejarlo, me quemare, lo presiento, pero definitivamente no puedo apartarme, no puedo poner distancia… no quiero hacerlo._

-0-

Pasaron los días, y Sasuke seguía con su comportamiento extraño…

Llegadas tarde, salidas los fines de semana "por asuntos de negocios"

La última fue este viernes, cuando me dijo que saldría y tuve la valentía de preguntar ¿Dónde?... de mala gana me dijo que a Osaka, ya que llevaba el caso de una aseguradora y una empresa de Osaka le había demandado.

Luego recibí una llamada al teléfono fijo, que se encontraba en el despacho de Sasuke (el lugar prohibido)… sonaba insistente, así que me arme de valor y conteste.

Llamaron de la central aérea, indicando que el vuelo hacia Kioto se retrasaría una hora de la prevista.

Que lamentaban las molestias.

_Sasuke es un descuidado…. Al menos debería evitar dejar tantos cabos sueltos._

…..

-sería perfecto sabes-

-Te…tente-san ¿te parece bien que Sasuke me engañe?-

-No exactamente, pero si consigues la pruebas pues puedes encararlo, incluso podrías solicitar el divorcio por infidelidad-

Mmmm la verdad no lo había pensado así, pero… si me divorcio seria libre… ¿de verdad seria libre?

-Tenten, mi padre no se alegraría con la noticia-

-mira Hinata, el Señor Hyuga es orgulloso, no creo que vea como nada que Uchiha Sasuke le monte el cuerno a su primogénita-

-Tenten-san parece que no conocieras a mi padre… y en todo caso… no tengo pruebas de eso, solo son puras teorías hipotéticas-

-Basadas en observación, lo sé, pero sabes que las mujeres tenemos sexto sentido-

-Eso no es verdad Tenten-san-

-lo tenemos y punto, y si tu sexto sentido que dice que estés alerta, debes escucharlo-

Era miércoles al medio día, mientras Tenten y yo terminábamos de preparar el almuerzo, no era la gran cosa… experimentando una de las recetas del libro que Naruto me regalo.

Milanesas de Pollo.

Se veía sencillísima, así que pensamos en elaborarla.

Acompañada de papas fritas, arroz y ensalada. Ya estaba ansiosa por probar como nos habían quedado.

Cocinábamos y platicábamos, sumergidas muy en nuestro mundo, que no notamos el vehículo que se estacionaba frente a la casa, y tampoco el timbre que tenía un rato sonando.

-yo iré-

Dice Tenten, lavando sus manos y soltando el nudo del delantal para dejarlo sobre una silla en la cocina.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta mientras yo sacaba los milanesas del horno, vaya que huelen excelentes. Hicimos más de las necesarias, le guardare unas a Sasuke y Tenten dijo que se llevaría unas dos para cenar.

-Hinata, mira que excelente compañía nos ha llegado-

Coloco la bandeja sobre el horno y volteo hacia la puerta de la cocina, por donde viene entrando Tenten y….

Jeans negros, un poco desteñidos y ajustados al cuerpo. Una camiseta negra y un chaleco azul. Luciendo como todo un actor (sensual y provocativo) de cine.

_¿Qué HACE A QUI?... _

-Hola Hinata, yo… bueno… te traje esto Dattebayo-

Extendió su mano en la cual traía una caja color beige… con un chonguito rojo de cinta fina.

-aquella vez en el restaurante me dijiste que te gustaban mucho así que…-

-mu…mu…muchas gracias, no tenías po…porque molestarte-

_Y mis nervios nuevamente vienen a cagarlo todo, aaaahhhhhhhyyyyy que rabia me da no poder controlarme… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Y lo peor es que las miradas de Tenten solo conseguían ponerme más nerviosa.

-Joven Uzumaki, porque no nos acompaña a la mesa, Hinata y yo estamos a punto de servir el almuerzo-

-Sería un honor, claro, si no causo problemas-

-Hay no para nada, ¿verdad que sería muy bueno que nos acompañara? Hinata-

-Eh...Ehh… bu…bueno, si no, si no tiene problemas él, yo…yo creo que si… si sería… bu…bueno-

Mi rostro estaba rojo rojo, y mis manos temblaban un poco… por suerte Tenten noto y se llevó a Naruto hasta el comedor…

Yo, al solo verlos salir por la puerta de la cocina, respire hondo.

Mi cerebro recupero sus funciones… y el oxígeno circulaba hacia él nuevamente.

_¿Qué me pasa? Cuando lo veo recuerdo ese sueño… y me pongo más nerviosa… Dios mío soy una pervertida, una enferma, una mente sucia… NO…No…NO_

_Debo relajarme, relajarme y olvidarme de eso… _

_Hare el ridículo… si eso hare… (Corrección, ya lo estás haciendo)_

-Oye niña ese hombre está más bueno que el pan-

_LO SEEEE_

-Ten…Ten…Tenten-san… no… no digas eso-

-Jajajaja mira cómo te pone-

-No…No…NO te burles de MIII-

-No me burlo, tranquila…-

Tenten salió de la cocina, para arreglar la mesa, mientras yo me quede sirviendo los platos de comida, enloqueciéndome con mis propios pensamientos, y poniéndome más ansiosa.

Cojo dos de los platos y al instante aparece Tenten que me ayuda a lleva el otro, los servimos en la mesa con un poco de jugo de Naranja.

Y nos sentamos a disfrutar los alimentos y la excelente compañía que nos había llegado.

"_BUEN PROVECHO"_

-0-

Después de terminar de almorzar nos pusimos a charlar… bueno, el que más hablaba era Naruto-kun y Tente que lo fusilaba con sus preguntas.

-pues mi abuelo se quedó en los estados unidos, debía arreglar unas cosas allá, así que actualmente solo estoy yo a cargo de la empresa-

-Va…vaya Naruto-kun me imagino que es muy agotador-

-Jejeje pues un poco, más que estamos en trámites legales, ya que acabamos de llegar, por eso debo ir seguido al bufete del Señor Uchiha-

-Tzh no arruines el momento mencionando aves de mal agüero-

-Ten…Tente-san, no…no digas eso-

-Es la verdad, lo menos que quiero oír ahorita es ese nombre, aun lo ando atravesado, no me lo surtí aquel día porque tú no me dejaste-

-Te…Tenten-san, ya es suficiente, olvida eso-

-Parece que no soy el único que no congenia muy bien con él, dattebayo-

-Na…Naruto-kun-

-Acéptalo Hinata, el modo de Sasuke es espantoso, no sé cómo soportas vivir bajo el mismo techo que ese pesado-

_En qué momento la charla se volvió un Anti-Sasuke, Bulling contra Uchiha. _

_Que espanto. Bueno, aunque yo también desea insultarlo, deseara decir tanto que llevo atravesado… pero no es correcto, soy su esposa, y sea como sea le debo respeto, aunque el a mí no me tenga ni el mínimo respeto._

-Si Hina-chan, me pregunto como un tipo como el logro conquistar a una dama como tú-

_¿Conquistar? Jejejeje ojala_

-Que va, él no la conquisto-

-TENTEN-

-Es la verdad, ese idiota que va a saber de cortejar a una mujer-

Me quede callada… cuando le dice aquello mi cuerpo se tensa y volteo a ver a Naruto...

Se levanta, colocándose en el asiento a la par mía y toma mi mano entre las suyas.

_Dios, ayúdame, contrólame, cálmame._

-yo no perdería oportunidad para conquistarte a diario, aun si ya estuviéramos casados-

-Yo…yo…yo-

-en parte me ha dado una gran noticia dattebayo-

Aquello se lo dirigió a Tenten, que nos veía de una forma muy divertida, _Joder, la está viviendo a costa de mis huesos._

-Muchas gracias Señorita Ayasawa-

-Jejeje ya sabe, para lo que necesite-

_(y estos dos que mosca les pico)_

-ahora sé que hay una oportunidad-

_¿Una oportunidad? ¿Para qué? ¿De qué habla?_

-tiene me apoyo incondicional, Jajajaja-

-me alegra saber eso-

_¿Pero de qué demonios están hablando? Siento que es sobre mis costillas, pero ¿de qué oportunidad? ¿Apoyo?_

_TENTEN, ESPERA NO MAS QUE NARUTO-KUN SE VAYA Y DEBERAS SACAR TODA LA SOPA._

De repente el celular de Naruto-kun comenzó a sonar.

-discúlpenme señoritas-

Soltó mi mano, saco el celular de la bolsa de su pantalón y sin levantarse de la silla contesto.

-Dime Shikamaru-

-…-

-Ahorita iré a mandarte un correo con toda la información, por favor revísala y me envías tu respuesta-

-…-

-Si espero que pronto puedas venir, me caería de maravilla tu ayuda-

-…-

-Ok, saludes a Temari, hablamos luego-

Después de finalizar su llamada se levantó de la silla.

-Discúlpenme, debo retirarme, debo resolver esta diligencia-

-No…no hay problema Naruto-kun, fue grato que almorzaras con nosotras-

-Yo también debo irme Hinata, Sasuke no tarda en llegar y quiero evitar ver su cara de sllenderman a toda costa-

-Qui…quieres dejar de ofenderlo-

-Hai Hai Hai-

-Si quiere la puedo pasar dejando Señorita Ayasawa-

-Sería un placer-

-Bien, vamos-

Nos encaminamos a la puerta principal, salimos y justo frente a la casa Naruto tenía aparcado su BMW color azul. Tenten subió rápidamente al asiento del copiloto, mientras Naruto se detenia frente a mi.

-Espero poder verla pronto Hinata, la verdad me encanta su compañía-

-Yo…yo… También, disfruto mucho su…su compañía, Na…Naruto-kun-

-No sabe lo feliz que me hacen esas palabras-

Mi rostro se torna de un carmesí incandescente, sentía que pronto explotaría, mis manos empezaban a tiritar… Podía desmayarme en cualquier momento.

Se acercó a mí, posando sus labios en mis mejillas.

Ese gesto me hizo estremecer, sentir nuevamente sus labios sobre mi piel, tan suaves, tan cálidos…

Antes de apartarse de mí parecía susurrar algo… o seria mi imaginación, fue algo muy quedo, muy suave…

-no me rendiré, es un apromesa-

Al decir eso se dio la vuelta y subió al vehículo, dejándome ahí como una estatua viviente. Petrificada, paralizada, con un pronto ataque de taquicardia, o quizás una derrame pues sentía mi cabeza estallar.

"_No me rendiré"_

_¿A qué se refiere?_

-0-

Tu sabes bien que no lo imagine

Hay algo especial entre tu y yo

Una amistad fue todo hasta ayer

Si hoy te pienso siento un fuego en mi corazón.

Como explicar que me sucedió

Si solo al verte se enciende mi mirada

Y ya no puedo seguir viviendo asi

Porque tu amor lo llevo aquí dentro del alma.

Hoy estoy decidido a robarte

La clave para conquistarte

No temas mi amor

No importa el que dirán

En esta historia es el amor quien vencerá

Hoy estoy decidido a robarte

La clave para enamorarte

Es tiempo mi amor

No mires hacia atrás

Es que ha llegado el momento de amarte.

**Axel - La Clave Para Enamorarte (Todos los derechos reservados)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS FINALES<strong>_

**Este capítulo me tomo mucho tiempo completarlo, jejeje quería que hubiera mas acercamiento NaruHina…**

**No me atrevo a crear rápido una movida de Naruto, como todos sabemos Hinata es muy recatada, y estando casada es obvio que no querrá engañar a su marido, asi que la misión de Naruto es hacerla romper esos muros de moral.**

**Se que muchos hemos lamentado el sufrimiento que ha tenido que pasar nuestra querida Hinata… pero su recompensa esta pronta en llegar, no pienso extender mucho el drama de esta historia jejejeje…**

**Bueno, espero de corazón les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, por favor no olvidéis dejar sus reviews… mientras más vea, más rápido subo capitulo jejejeje.**

**Y AHORA CONTESTARE SUS REVIEWS**

**LULI: **Me inspire en muchos de los momentos que tuve con mis amigas, mis hermanas… es muy lindo saber que hay seres que velan tanto por uno y que a pesar que no hay unión sanguínea te aman como hermanas.

Y no te preocupes nuestra Hina ya esta usando el Byakugan jajajajaja deberá ver a través de Sasuke.

**ELIUSKA20: **jejejejeje pronto pronto, ya iras viendo las movidas de mi pequeño rubio… El va a conquistarla. Y la arrebatara de los brazos de ese Sasuki cruel y malvado. Gracias por la recomendación, realmente me gustan las canciones de Servando y Florentino

**GUEST: **Jejejeje esa era la idea, me alegra que saliera como lo había planeado buajajajajaja. Jejejeje espero la actualización te haya gustado.

**LUCYNARUTERA92: **Si, ese tipo de amigas son super difíciles de encontrar, gracias a Dios yo tengo esa dicha… y ya veras que cuando menos esperes una angel asi llegara a tu vida… ya sea amiga o amigo, no hay tesoro que se compare.

Y si yo se que Sasuke como su esposo no tiene derecho de tratarlo asi, pero sabemos que hay esposos que son unas bestias, que no saben valorar a las mujeres. Pero pronto mi super Naruto, el caballero andante va a rescatarla.

**MER-CHAN: **jajajaja definitivamente nuestro rubio tiene ese poder para sacar a Hinata de sus capacidades cerebrales… y quien no se volvería loca con ese bomboncito rubio de ojos de cielo.. kyaaa yo me lo como.

**SAKURA CHISE HIMURA: **jajajajaja ok, si, somos del mismo barrio… se que queremos lemmon real entre ellos… pero no me culpes, no pude evitarlo jajajajajaja.

Pero pronto…pronto hare que Narutin si se baje hasta los pantalones (como habras notado no se los quito en el sueño de Hina) y le de duro contra el muro. Jejejejeje

**KURAI HYUUGA: **Naruto te agradece por su consejo y obviamente lo tomara en cuenta para su próxima movida… como veras a nuestro amigo le hará falta un poco de ayuda para salvar a su princesa de las garras del Uchiha.

**NARUHINARYU: **Jejejeje Gracias, me encanto muchísimo tu opinión, bueno… por donde empiezo. Jejejeje, aaah jeejjeje no sabría que decir sin poner spoiler. Solo que la historia pienso hacerla un poco reducida, asi que pronto se desenreda el asunto… y se que Naruto aquí es un poco mas listo, bueno… a mi parecer Naruto no es tan tonto, solo se hace.. jejejeje y como se trata de conquistar a su chica pues… debe usar mas el cerebro.

La Inner de Hinata jejejeje me inspire en mi misma, a veces me dicen loca porque estoy peleando conmigo por mucho tiempo. Asi que su inner es el clon de la mia; y tomare tu consejo, procurare reducir sus conversaciones un poco mas. Gracias por la observación.

En cuanto a Sasuke, la verdad si quería trasmitir mis deseos de estrangularlo, jajajaja es que lei un fic que me hizo mandarle mil maldiciones, y pues plasme eso aquí.

Y no te preocupes que Nuestro gran caballero Naruto ya entro al juego.

Saludos y siempre que mires algo raro o que debería mejorar plis házmelo saber.

**PIRLO: **jejejej la historia es NARUHINA, solo que es una trama donde Naruto debe rescatar a la princesa de las fauces del espantoso monstro.

Y respeto tus gustos NaruSaku, pero definitivamente no podría hacer un fic de ellos dos jejejeje o que ellos dos tengan algo en cuestión, me es imposible.

Y si EL baboso de Sasuke fue el primero en tocar el cuerpo de Hinata, pero no su corazón, eso es algo a lo que quiero enfocarme aquí, "NO IMPORTA SI TU CUERPO FUE SUYO… EL SABER QUE TU CORAZON HA SIDO SOLO MIO ES LO QUE MAS ME IMPORTA"

Y pues has adivinado una que otra cosa jejejeje como veras, el sueño de Hinata jajajajaj te me adelantaste en eso.

Y si también otras cositas que no podría decirte porque te spolearia jejejej y no puedo hacer algo tan malo.

Realmente agradezco tus sugerencias y créeme que las tomo en cuenta, siempre que haya algo que no te cuadre, alguna otra sugerencia que desees hacerme, porfa hazla que yo te estare muy agradecida.

Espero que la obra siga siendo de tu agrado.

También quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de las personas que siguen mi Fanfic ya sea por FF o Por FB, como escritora independiente realmente valoro cuando me dejan sus opiniones acerca de mi obra.

Muchas gracias a todos y espero siempre poder cumplir con sus expectativas… se les agradece y aprecia en sobremanera.

**Avance del próximo Capitulo:**

-Señora Uchiha, Cuanto tiempo-

-…-

Esto… esto… esto es una broma…

Si, es por culpa del alcohol.

Mierda, mierda, mierda no debí tomar tanto.

-Hola Señor Uchiha, que placer verlo de nuevo-

-Señorita Haruno, que bien luce hoy-

No, no es un sueño… es ella, es ella, pero…pero ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Porque está aquí?

-No vas a responderme el saludo, vieja amiga-

-Sa…Sa…Sa…Sakura-san-

**BYE BYE**


End file.
